


That Little Light Of Mine

by Caitlyn03



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/F, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlyn03/pseuds/Caitlyn03
Summary: Haunted by her past Valerie leaves Galar after her parent's tragic death, several years later Valerie is the current reigning champion of Sinnoh after defeating Cynthia, her only trusted friend, Valerie is caught off guard when Cynthia informs her that she signed her up for an exhibition match with the current champion of Galar, forced to return home Valerie must face her past when she meets Raihan and Leon.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Sonia (Pokemon)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Valerie sat at her desk as the whole class laughed at her “You're so dumb,” One of her classmates said as Valerie looked down not wanting to meet anyone’s eyes “Enough,” Mr. Lake said making everyone go quiet. “Raihan what is weak to dragon types?” Mr. Lake asked “Easy, it’s dragon, ice, and fairy,” Raihan said as he leaned back in his chair while everyone clapped “Very good,” Mr. Lake said as he wrote it down on the board. 

“Might wanna take notes Valerie,” Leon said as he nudged Raihan “Yeah, maybe you’ll learn something,” Raihan said as Leon and him fist pumped each other while Valerie looked down and held in the tears as she looked at her paper. Once the bell rang Valerie quickly gathered her things and left class as quickly as she can while the others only laughed at her retreating back while she ignored them and went to her next class. 

Valerie sat at her desk and looked at the paper in her hand _ ‘Stupid morons I’ll show them, one day I’ll become champion’ _ Valerie thought then put away the paper and took out her textbook on potions and other items. Valerie listened to the teacher throughout the whole lesson not paying attention to anyone else as she wrote down notes and made sure to write down her homework pages. 

Valerie was now on her way home when someone pushed her from behind causing her to fall on her face “Watch where you are going,” Leon said as Raihan laughed “Your the one that pushed me,” Valerie said as she stood up from the ground. “What was that?” Leon asked as Raihan glared at Valerie who only stared at them “I said your the one that pushed me,” Valerie said as she stared at Leon who was glaring at her all the while. 

Valerie then turned around and went to walk away when Leon harshly shoved Valerie to the ground in which she fell to the floor near a boulder hitting her head against the boulder roughly in which she yelled out in pain. “Oh come on get up,” Leon said as he stared at Valerie who was on the floor “Uh, Lee,” Raihan said in an alarmed voice gaining Leon’s attention “What is it?” Leon asked looking at Raihan who was pointing at the floor. 

Leon turned his head to look at what Raihan was pointing at and his eyes widened “Lee, I think you took it too far this time,” Raihan said as they looked at the red substances that was on the boulder and the floor. “I-i’m sorry please don’t tell,” Leon said in a panicked voice as they watched Valerie slowly stand up and their eyes grew wide when they saw the large gash on Valerie’s head “Is it bad?” Valerie asked as she felt herself get light headed. 

“Uhh-” “Oh my god,” Sonia cut Leon off as she stared at Valerie “It’s really bad,” Raihan said as he took out his Rotomphone while Valerie lost her balance and fell to the floor as Leon stared at her still in shock. Valerie began to close her eyes as Leon watched her unsure of what to do as Valerie closed her eyes “She’s closing her eyes,” Raihan said in a panicked voice while Sonia rushed to her aid. 

Raihan and Leon stood aside watching the whole thing as the ambulance arrived and took Valerie away leaving Leon and the others alone “What in Arceus did you two do?” Sonia asked looking at Leon and Raihan who watched the ambulance leave. “Leon shoved her pretty hard and she hit her head on the boulder” Raihan said as Leon looked at the floor “Your mom would be ashamed of you,” Sonia said with a glare then walked away. 

Leon looked at Raihan who was staring at him “Look Lee, I would usually defend you but this time it’s on you,” Raihan said making Leon nod “I know,” Leon said as he turned around and made his way to his house with Raihan in tow. Leon looked around the classroom for the tenth time in a whole week but saw no signs of Valerie anywhere “You gonna stand all day?” Raihan asked Leon who nodded his head and sat down. 

“So class today will be a bit different,” Mr. Lake said as he looked around at the who class “You all know Ms. Valerie right?” Mr. Lake asked “Isn’t she the one that can’t remember type advantages?” one of the students said as the other agreed. “Yes, I am here to inform you that she has luckily woken from her coma,” Mr. Lake said in which Leon breathed a sigh of relief while everyone nodded and few asked how she was doing. 

“She is alright luckily, though the wound is now a scar, something that will forever remind her of whoever did this to her,” Mr. Lake said making Leon gulp “Unfortunately, while in her unconscious state there was a tragedy,” Mr. Lake said looking around at the class. “Her parents have passed away,” Mr. Lake said to which Leon and Raihan’s breathe hitched “We will be writing some get well cards today,” Mr. Lake said as he looked around. 

“I want these cards to be sincere, considering all of you have made fun of her and bullied her,” Mr. Lake said turning his attention to Leon and Raihan who both shrank in their seats “Do I make myself clear?” Mr. Lake asked in which he got a chorus of yes sir. Leon and Raihan spent a lot of time decorating their cards and writing a sincere letter to Valerie while the others worked on their cards “Think she’ll ever forgive us?” Leon asked looking at Raihan. 

“I don’t know,” Raihan said as he finished his card and began to clean up his desk “I hope so,” Raihan said as he looked at Leon who nodded in agreement as he finished his card then began to clean up. Valerie laid on the hospital bed with tears running down her cheeks “They can’t be,” Valerie said while the nurse tried to calm her down “I’m sorry dear, but it’s true,” The nurse said as she comfort Valerie who cried into her shoulder. 

“I have contacted your grandparents, they are on their way to pick you up,” The nurse said “I believe they said your uncle Riley was coming as well,” The nurse said with a small smile making Valerie nod in return. “Your class sent you some cards,” The nurse said turning to the stack of cards on the small table “Would you like to read them?” The nurse asked looking at Valerie who nodded her head. 

The nurse then brought Valerie the cards and she began to read through them until she got to two very specific names she didn’t want to see “Idiots,” Valerie whispered as she skipped their cards not bothering to read them and instead put them at the end of the pile. Valerie finished reading the cards and put them aside in the small bag the nurse gave her then laid down and decided to sleep for a little. 

Valerie woke up a few hours later to noises in which she turned her head to see Riley and her grandparents “Riley,” Valerie called gaining their attention “Hey there princess” Riley said as he walked up to her and kissed her forehead. “Oww,” Valerie flinched “Sorry,” Riley said as her grandparents walked up to the two “How do you feel dear?” her grandma asked “I’m alright,” Valerie said with a small smile. 

“We’ll she can go home,” The nurse said as she began to remove the needle and threw them away then put a bandaid “Be sure to clean the wound thoroughly,” The nurse said to which Valerie’s grandparents nodded. Valerie looked out the window of the plane as it took off back to Sinnoh “You’ll love the Sinnoh region, Valerie,” Riley said as he put a hand on her shoulder “I hope so,” Valerie said as she watched Galar get smaller and smaller. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Raichu finish it off with a thunderbolt,” Valerie called out as Raichu jumped into the air and used thunderbolt hitting the Empoleon and knocking it out “Empoleon is unable to battle which means Champion Valerie wins,” the referee said as Raichu ran back to Valerie. Raichu then climbed onto her shoulder as Valerie walked to the trainer “Your strategy is amazing, but it seems you and your pokemon need a bit more training,” Valerie said as she smiled. 

“Thank you, Champion Valerie,” the trainer said as he returned his pokemon and left “Great job,” Cynthia said as she walked up to Valerie “It’s all thanks to you for teaching me about strategy,” Valerie said with a smile. Cynthia returned the smile then looked at her phone when it dinged “Well would you look at that,” Cynthia said, “What is it?” Valerie asked looking at Cynthia who smiled.

“I was able to get you to have an exhibition match with the champion of Galar,” Cynthia said with a smile “And whose the champion of Galar?” Valerie asked “ It says Champion Leon,” Cynthia said making Valerie’s blood run cold. “Valerie, you alright?” Cynthia asked looking at Valerie “I was hoping I would never have to hear that name again,” Valerie said making Cynthia raise an eyebrow in confusion. 

“This scar, he is the reason I have it,” Valerie said pointing at the scar on her head “Oh, I’m so sorry Valerie I-” “It’s alright Cynthia, it’s not your fault,” Valerie said as she looked at Cynthia with a smile too which Cynthia returned. “So when is this exhibition match?” Valerie asked looking at Cynthia as they walked out of the pokemon league “It’s tomorrow night, we need to pack and leave tonight,” Cynthia said looking at Valerie who nodded. 

Valerie took out her Dragonite and looked at Cynthia “I’ll meet you at the airport then?” Valerie asked to which Cynthia nodded then Valerie climbed onto her Dragonite “Dragonite get us home please,” Valerie said “Dra,” Dragonite chirped happily. Dragonite then flew up into the air and headed towards Valerie’s house while Valerie calmed her racing heart as she focused on how to beat Leon as quickly as possible so that she could come back home. 

Dragonite landed at the entrance of Valerie’s house in which she got off of Dragonite and walked to the door taking her keys out of her pocket and unlocking the door then walked inside with Dragonite following closely behind his trainer. Valerie walked into her room and grabbed her suitcase and began packing up clothes for the flight to Galar “I can’t believe I’m going back to Galar,” Valerie said as she finished packing. 

Valerie grabbed her cape and put it on then walked outside and locked her door “Rai” Raichu said looking at his trainer in worry “Don’t worry Raichu, I’ll be alright, plus the faster we beat him the faster we can come back home,” Valerie said making Raichu nod. Valerie then climbed onto Dragonite who flew up into the air then in the direction of the airport while Valerie focused on coming up with an amazing strategy. 

Dragonite landed at the entrance of the airport in which Valerie put her hood on and got off of Dragonite then returned him to his Pokeball and walked into the airport and saw Cynthia talking to someone in which Valerie walked up to the duo. “Ah, Champion Valerie it’s an honor to have you on board our private plane,” the pilot said as he bowed slightly while everyone looked towards the trio. 

“Is that Champion Valerie?” someone said “Yeah, it is,” someone else said in which Valerie turned around and smiled at the crowd as she took off her hood while the crowd all ran up to her and began asking for her autograph. “I’m sorry to have to cut this short, but we really must be on our way,” Cynthia said as she grabbed Valerie’s hand and dragged her away from the crowd “That was harsh,” Valerie said in which Cynthia rolled her eyes.

Valerie sat down across from Cynthia while the pilot got onto the plane and closed the door then went to the controls and started up the plane while Valerie and Cynthia looked out the window as the plane took off to the Galar region. Valerie stared out the window of the plane in deep thought, while Cynthia was fast asleep in the chair in front of her while her Raichu was asleep on her lap as she ran her hand on his head. 

Leon and the other’s were at Raihan’s house partying while Leon was thinking of tomorrow’s match “Lee, you gonna just sit there staring at the wall,” Raihan said as he came up to Leon with a drink in his hand in which he gave it to Leon. Leon took the drink and drank then put the cup on the table and sighed “What’s wrong bro?” Raihan asked putting his hand on Leon’s shoulder as he stared at his best friend and secret lover. 

“I just have a weird feeling about tomorrow’s match,” Leon said as Raihan stared at Leon then walked to the door and closed it making sure to also lock it then walked to Leon and placed his hands on either side of his waist. “What’s got you so worried about tomorrow, your the unbeatable champ,” Raihan said into Leon’s ear causing a shiver to go down Leon’s spine “I don’t know I just feel off about tomorrow,” Leon said while grinding against Raihan. 

“Seems to me like you just need some encouragement,” Raihan whispered into Leon’s ear, and before Leon could react Raihan already had him facing him and on the table with their lips connected in a heated kiss. Leon’s hands immediately made their way to Raihan’s pants and quickly unzipped them while Raihan pulled down Leon’s shorts “Try to make this quick,” Leon whispered into Raihan’s ear making him smirk. 

“That’s not gonna be a problem,” Raihan said then without warning thrust himself into Leon’s prostate “Arceus Raihan, you could’ve at least given me a warning,” Leon growled out making Raihan smirk. “What would be the fun in that,” Raihan said as he began to move in and out of Leon who was holding onto Raihan while trying to muffle out his moans “Raihan, go faster,” Leon moaned out as he gripped onto Raihan’s shirt. 

“Magic word,” Raihan said as he kept his slow pace making Leon growl “Damn you,” Leon half growled half moaned “Not the word I’m looking for,” Raihan whispered into Leon’s ear as he kept his pace waiting for Leon to say the word. “Fine, banana,” Leon said to which Raihan chuckled “Shut up,” Leon groaned as he put his head on Raihan’s shoulder while he sped up his pace as Leon continued to muffle out his moans. 

Leon gripped onto Raihan’s shirt as he felt his climax approaching “Raihan,” Leon moaned out as Raihan put his hands on either side of the table and sped up as he changed his angle “Shit” Leon whispered-yelled gripping Raihan’s shirt tighter. Leon then grabbed his dick and began to pump himself while Raihan watched “Shit Leon,” Raihan whispered as he watched Leon work himself to his orgasm. 

Raihan then grabbed a towel and immediately covered Leon as he released onto the towel and Raihan followed soon after “Thanks,” Leon said as they caught their breathes “Your welcome, my little Applin,” Raihan said looking at Leon who scowled. “I’m not a pokemon,” Leon retored making Raihan laugh “I know, but your still my little Applin,” Raihan said as he ran his hand through Leon’s cheek making him smile. 


	3. Chapter 3

Valerie woke up the next morning to Cynthia shaking her “What time is it?” Valerie asked as she got up from the bed “It’s nine o’clock,” Cynthia said as Valerie got out of bed “Why so early?” Valerie asked while she made the bed. “Well, breakfast closes at ten so we have an hour to get breakfast,” Cynthia said while Valerie grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. 

Valerie and Cynthia were now in the breakfast bar getting breakfast while Valerie looked around “Feels weird not being bombarded by fans,” Valerie said as she sat down to eat along with Cynthia and began eating. “Well it’s good for you, at least you get a break,” Cynthia said as she took a bite of her curry “Wow, this is amazing,” Cynthia said then began to eat quickly while Valerie chuckled. 

Valerie and Cynthia both went back up to their hotel rooms in which Valerie went and grabbed her cape and put it on then her Raichu climbed onto her shoulder and Valerie pulled her hood over her head to cover her scar and her face. “Well, what are you going to do?” Cynthia asked “Not sure, probably walk around,” Valerie said looking at Cynthia “Well the match is tonight at nine so try to be on time for that at least,” Cynthia said making Valerie nod. 

Valerie then left the hotel room and went downstairs and towards the exit when she saw a girl with a Yamper standing outside looking at her phone “Wonder what that lady is looking for,” Valerie said to herself as she walked to the door. Valerie opened the door and walked out of the hotel gaining the lady’s attention “Hey, excuse me miss,” the lady called making Valerie turn to face the lady. 

“Hello, is there anything I can help you with?” Valerie asked looking at the lady “I was wondering, have you seen the champion of Sinnoh?” the lady asked making Valerie smirk “You looking right at her darling,” Valerie replied making the lady blush. “Well my name is Sonia nice to meet you,” Sonia said outstretching her hand for a handshake while Valerie’s eyes widened.

Valerie stared at Sonia in deep thought _ ‘She’s gotten prettier’  _ Valerie thought as she stared at Sonia then took her hand and shook it “Well it’s nice to finally get to meet you Champion...Uhm,” Sonia looked at Valerie with a small smile. Valerie debated on whether or not she should tell Sonia her real name “It’s..uhh...Valerie,” Valerie said making Sonia’s smile widen “Nice to meet you, Champion Valerie,” Sonia said as Valerie raised an eyebrow. 

“You know your name reminds me of someone who was in my class a long time ago,” Sonia said with a frown “She was a great person, but Leon and Raihan would always bully her,” Sonia continued while Valerie stayed quiet. “Sometimes I wish I had the courage to face those two and defend her,” Sonia said as she let go of Valerie’s hand while Valerie listened to Sonia “You know deep down I really liked her,” Sonia said as Yamper whimpered. 

“As a friend?” Valerie asked “No, I wanted us to be a thing if you know what I mean, “Sonia said making Valerie’s eyes widen “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have told you this,” Sonia said making Valerie smile as she stared at Sonia’s flustered state. “If that’s how you truly feel then you should try to find her and tell her, though I’m sure she may have an idea that you like her,” Valerie said making Sonia smile. 

Valerie then turned and began walking away when she felt someone’s hand grab hers in which she turned to see Sonia with an extremely red face “Would you like me to give you a tour of Galar?” Sonia asked too which Valerie smiled. “That’s very kind of you, I need to be at the stadium in Wyndon by nine,” Valerie said “No worries I’ll have you there before nine,” Sonia said with a smile making Valerie nod her head. 

Valerie then followed Sonia to the station “I’ll start in Wedgehurst, it’s where I live with my gran,” Sonia said as they got into the train and took a seat on the nearest table that was available “Wedgehurst isn’t too crowded so you’ll love it,” Sonia said with a bright smile. Valerie smiled at Sonia’s attitude while at the same time wondering why she never noticed Sonia’s interest in her then again she never really paid much attention to anyone. 

Valerie listened to Sonia talking about how her gran is the one who did the extensive research into Dynamax Pokemon and wrote her first book about Dynamax Pokemon “Sonia I need to ask you something,” Valerie said gaining Sonia’s attention. “What’s up?” Sonia asked “This Valerie girl, who was she?” Valerie asked wanting to know what Sonia thought of her without making it obvious that it was her since she still had her hood covering her face. 

“Well, she was bullied by my two friends Leon and Raihan,” Sonia said as she looked down while playing with her hair “And, she never really had any friends or at least that’s what It looked like since she never hung out with anyone,” Sonia said as she pet Yamper. “How come you didn’t try and become her friend?” Valerie asked “Well, I was scared she was gonna reject me,” Sonia said making Valerie frown. 

“I highly doubt that,” Valerie said gaining Sonia’s attention “To me, it sounds like Valerie needed a friend more than anything in the world,” Valerie said, “You think so?” Sonia asked in which Valerie nodded as the train came to a stop. “Well, we’re here,” Sonia said as they both got up and walked to the exit “Welcome to Wedgehurst,” Sonia said as Valerie looked around then at Sonia who grabbed her hand and began showing Valerie around town. 

“This is a very beautiful house your gran has,” Valerie said as Sonia smiled “Thanks, come on let’s go inside,” Sonia said as she grabbed Valerie’s hand and dragged her into the house “Gran I brought a guest,” Sonia called from the entrance. Valerie stood behind Sonia while she heard footsteps walking towards then her gran came around the corner “Hello dear,” the lady said to Valerie as she walked up to her and looked at her in the eyes. 

“Sonia will you give us some privacy please,” the lady said “But Gran,” Sonia whined but quickly shut her mouth when her Gran gave her a stern look “I’ll be up in my room,” Sonia said then walked up the stairs leaving the two alone. “I know it’s you, Valerie,” the lady said making Valerie smile “Nice to meet you too Professor Magnolia,” Valerie said making Magnolia smile as she moved her hood slightly to look at the scar. 

“Does it hurt?” Magnolia asked “No,” Valerie replied making Magnolia nod her head as she pulled her hood back down to cover her face “Take care of Sonia, and you should also tell her who you are,” Magnolia said with a smile making Valerie nod her head. Valerie then walked up to Sonia’s room and knocked on the door “Come in,” Sonia called from the other side to which Valerie walked into the room and closed the door behind her while Sonia patted her bed. 

“I’ve got a deal for you,” Valerie said making Sonia raise her eyebrow in confusion “What is it?” Sonia asked looking at Valerie who smiled “If I beat Champion Leon tonight, you’ll have to ask Valerie out on a date,” Valerie said with a smirk. “But how will I find her?” Sonia asked looking at Valerie “Leave that to me,” Valerie said with the same smirk still plastered on her face “O-ok,” Sonia said as she nodded her head. 


	4. Chapter 4

Valerie and Sonia both walked up the stairs of Wyndon stadium “Well I’ll see you after the battle,” Sonia said waving to Valerie who waved back “Get ready for that question,” Valerie said making Sonia blush as she walked towards where Raihan told her to meet him. “Ready to see the Sinnoh Champion get defeated by Leon?” Raihan asked with enthusiasm as they made their way to their benches in the front row that Raihan secured for them. 

Sonia only shrugged as she looked at the stadium “What time is it?” Sonia asked over the roaring crowd “Eight fifty-eight,” Raihan replied as they sat down and looked at the stadium while Sonia thought about what Valerie had said and looked down at Yamper. Sonia stared at the stadium as it got dark “And now ladies and gentlemen, the moment you’ve all been waiting for please welcome Rose,” the announcer said as Rose walked onto the field. 

“Hello there everyone, I hope you all are having a wonderful day and now let’s get this Pokemon battle started,” Rose said making everyone cheer as fireworks popped from around him “And here is our unbeatable Champion Leon,” the announcer said as Leon walked out of the left of the stadium and onto the middle of the field. Leon then did his signature pose making the crowd erupt into cheers along with Raihan while Sonia kept her eyes on the right side of the stadium. 

“And now to the right is the Champion of the Sinnoh region, Champion Valerie,” the announcer said to which Valerie walked out into the field as she heard people cheering while she made her way to the mark then stopped and lifted her hands to her cape’s hood. Valerie then removed her hood and looked up at Leon whose eyes were wide making her smirk “Champions please take out your first Pokemon,” the announcer said as the crowd roared. 

“Aegislash let’s go,” Leon said as he threw the Pokeball and Aegislash popped out “Dragonite let’s make this quick,” Valerie said as she threw the Pokeball and Dragonite popped out “Dra,” Dragonite said as he looked at Valerie and nodded in understanding. “Alright, Aegislash use sacred sword,” Leon said making Valerie smirk “Dragon dance,” Valerie said in which Dragonite began to fly around then landed as his speed and attack rose. 

“Now use Flamethrower,” Valerie said once Aegislash was close enough “Aegislash,” Leon yelled as it was engulfed in fire then it fell to the floor unconscious as Valerie stared at Leon with a smile. “Incredible Champion Valerie and her Dragonite took out Champion Leon’s Aegislash,” the announcer said as Sonia watched with wide eyes while Yamper barked happily “Holy shit,” Raihan said as he stared at Leon who returned his Pokemon. 

“I’m sorry Aegislash,” Leon said then grabbed his second Pokeball “Dragapult let’s go,” Leon said as he threw the Pokeball and Dragapult popped out “Alright Dragapult use thunderbolt,” Leon ordered “Dodge it,” Valerie ordered. “Don’t let it get away,” Leon said as he watched Dragapult use thunderbolt and follow Dragonite’s movements until Dragonite couldn’t avoid getting hit much longer and took the attack. 

“Dragonite,” Valerie said as her Dragonite fell to the ground covering the field in debris, Valerie looked at the field to see her Dragonite still standing “You alright Dragonite?” Valerie asked making Dragonite nod it's head. “Alright then use Draco Meteor,” Valerie ordered “Use Dragon Breath,” Leon ordered in which both Pokemon used their moves at the same time hitting them both directly as the field was once again covered in debris. 

Once the debris settled Valerie saw her Dragonite and Leon’s Dragapult knocked out “Return Dragonite,” Valerie said as Leon returned his Dragapult “Alright Haxorus you're up,” Leon said as he threw the Pokeball and Haxorus popped out. “Gyarados let’s do this,” Valerie said as she threw her Pokeball and Gyarados popped out, lifted its head, and roared “You're fired up aren’t you Gyrados,” Valerie said to which Gyrados replied with another roar. 

“Alright then Gyarados use dragon dance,” Valerie said too which Gyrados began moving around causing a gust of wind making Valerie’s cape blow with the gust of wind “Haxorus use Iron Tail,” Leon ordered too which Haxorus jumped into the air. Haxorus then spun as his tail began to glow “Ice beam,” Valerie ordered in which Gyrados moved its head back as his mouth began to freeze then he let out a beam of ice towards Haxorus. 

“Haxorus,” Leon yelled as his Haxorus got hit by the Ice beam while Valerie watched it fall to the floor unconscious “Haxorus return,” Leon said then grabbed his next Pokeball “Come on out Mr.Rime,” Leon said as he threw the Pokeball and Mr.Rime popped out. “Alright Mr.Rime use thunderbolt,” Leon said in which Mr.Rime began to have sparks burst out of it then a shot of lighting came towards Gyarados. 

“Gyarados dodge it,” Valerie said in which Gyarados attempted to dodge but was still hit by the thunderbolt “Gyara” Gyarados cried out in pain then fell to the floor unconscious “Gyarados return,” Valerie said then took out her next Pokeball. “Darkrai let’s show them,” Valerie said as she threw her Pokeball and Darkrai popped out “Dar,” Darkrai said as he looked at his opponent then back at his trainer and nodded. 

“Alright Darkrai use dark void,” Valerie said in which Darkrai raised his arms and a dark sphere appeared then a small dark sphere flew towards Mr.Rime and encased him in darkness then he fell to the floor. “Mr.Rime,” Leon yelled trying to wake up his pokemon “Now use dream eater,” Valerie said in which Darkrai’s single eye lit up and began eating Mr.Rime’s dreams “Now use calm mind,” Valerie ordered in which Darkrai closed his eye. 

Darkrai then opened its eye as it’s special attack and special defense rose while he continued to eat Mr.Rime’s dream “Now use dark pulse,” Valerie said in which Darkrai sent out a pulse of darkness knocking Mr.Rime out in which Leon returned him to his Pokeball. “Let’s go Inteleon,” Leon said as he threw out his second to last Pokeball and Inteleon popped out “Now use snipe shot,” Leon said as he balled his fist. 

“Into the shadow,” Valerie said in which Darkrai went into the ground “Look for it Inteleon,” Leon ordered in which Inteleon looked around “Now use dark void,” Valerie ordered in which Darkrai came out of the shadow and hit Inteleon making it fall asleep. “Now use dream eater and follow that up with a dark pulse,” Valerie ordered. Darkrai’s eye immediately lit up and began eating Inteleon’s dreams then a pulse of darkness erupted from him hitting Inteleon knocking him out. 

“Inteleon return, Charizard let’s go,” Leon said as he threw out his final Pokeball “Char,” Charizard roared then looked at Leon “I’m in a tight spot here Charizard I need you to help me out,” Leon said making Charizard nod his head in understanding. “Alright, Charizard use Fireblast,” Leon ordered in which Charizard reeled his head back and threw a blast of fire at Darkrai who was hit by the attack knocking him out. 

“Darkrai return,” Valerie said then grabbed her next Pokeball “Come on out Torterra,” Valerie said as she released Torterra “Torterra,” Torterra roared then looked at its opponent while Sonia raised an eyebrow. “Charizard use Fireblast,” Leon ordered “Use Stone Edge to block it then use Toxic,” Valerie ordered in which Torterra lifted its front legs off the ground then threw itself back down causing boulders to erupt from the ground. 

Torterra then used toxic poisoning Charizard “Charizard,” Leon yelled as Charizard stared at Torterra “Torterra use Stone Edge,” Valerie ordered in which Torterra lifted itself off the ground then threw itself back down and caused boulders to erupt hitting Charizard. “Enough, Charizard lets Gigantamax,” Leon said as he returned his Charizard to it’s Pokeball then used his Dynamax band to make the Pokeball grow bigger then he tossed the Pokeball. 

Charizard emerged from the Pokeball as it got bigger and changed forms “G-max wildfire,” Leon ordered in which Charizard roared and leaned forward as his wings shot out forming a dragon as it hit Torterra repeatedly knocking him out. “Torterra return,” Valerie said then grabbed her second to last pokemon “Lucario let’s go,” Valerie said as she tossed the Pokeball and Lucario appeared.

“Car,” Lucario said as he looked up then at his trainer “Let’s show them what we're made of huh,” Valerie said pointing to her mega-glove in which Lucario nodded “Alright Lucario let our hearts be one, time to mega evolve,” Valerie said as she moved her hand up into the air. Lucario did the same thing as the lights connect and Lucario began to change forms “Alright Lucario, use swords dance, then use Aura sphere,” Valerie ordered. 

Lucario followed directions by using swords dance then he used Aura sphere while Leon tried to say a command but within seconds the Aura sphere connected and Charizard fainted “Charizard is unable to battle which means the victor is Champion Valerie,” the announcer said making Sonia smile. 


	5. Chapter 5

Valerie was now in the locker rooms talking to Cynthia when they heard a knock at the door “Come in,” Valerie said as she turned to look at the door and saw Sonia walk-in “Hey,” Sonia said as she stared at Valerie who was smiling. “Is there something you need to ask me?” Valerie asked looking at Sonia who blushed “Valerie will you-” Sonia was cut off by a knock on the door making Valerie roll her eyes. 

“Come in,” Valerie said as she stared at the door only to see Raihan and Leon enter the locker room “There you are I was wondering where you had run off too,” Raihan said as he looked at Sonia who was looking the opposite way. “Can I help you two?” Valerie asked staring at the two who looked at each other then at Valerie and took a deep breath “We wanted to say congratulations on your win,” Raihan said then looked at Leon. 

“And both Leon and I are are really sorry for everything,” Raihan said “I’m so sorry Valerie,” Leon said as he let the tears fall from his eyes too which Raihan immediately grabbed him and held him while he cried. Valerie looked between the two then closed her eyes and rubbed her temples “You two really wanna pull this shit after a battle,” Valerie said as Sonia looked at her with sympathy. 

“Look, I’ve been told by someone wiser than me to forgive and forget and all though I can’t exactly forget, I’ll at least forgive you and give you two a second chance,” Valerie said looking at Raihan and Leon who were staring at her as she stood up. “But if you two fuck this up, then it’s on you shitheads got it,” Valerie said pointing at the two of them “We understand Valerie, we won’t fuck up this time,” Raihan said as Leon nodded in agreement. 

Valerie nodded then sat back down as she waited for her pokemon to be brought back to her “We’ll leave you be then,” Raihan said then turned to Sonia “You coming?” Raihan asked “I’ll stay here, plus I was going to give her a tour of Galar,” Sonia said with a smile. “Alright, well If you two need anything let us know,” Raihan said then left with Leon leaving the two girls alone in which Valerie turned her attention to Sonia and smiled. 

“What was it you wanted to ask me?” Valerie asked looking at Sonia who’s face went red “Will you go out on a date with me?” Sonia asked looking at anywhere but Valerie “I’d love too,” Valerie said with a smile making Sonia smile. “Hello miss, here are your pokemon they are all healed up,” a man said as he came in with Valerie’s pokemon and handed them to her in which she released her Raichu who climbed onto her shoulder. 

Valerie then stood up and walked to Sonia then grabbed her chin and made her look at her “Do you have a specific place you want to go?” Valerie asked “Well, I was hoping I could go with you back to Sinnoh and maybe go on a date over there,” Sonia said then smiled. “I don’t mind,” Valerie said making Sonia’s smile widen “Also one more thing,” Sonia said in which Valerie nodded for Sonia to continue. 

“Can we keep our relationship a secret, I don’t want the press to bombard me with questions?” Sonia asked making Valerie nod “Of course,” Valerie said too which Sonia smiled “Well, let me get home and pack,” Sonia said excitedly making Valerie chuckle. “Alright, I need your phone number so I can text you my hotel number,” Valerie said handing Sonia her phone in which she took it and put her number in then walked out of the locker room.

Sonia walked to the flying taxi and told them where she was heading then got in and looked out the window to see Valerie being bombarded by the press making her frown until she saw a girl put her hand on Valerie’s making her ball her fist. Sonia immediately took out her phone and texted Leon  _ ‘Hey, if Raihan and yourself want to show Valerie that you really are sorry and want to be her friends then you should help her with the press’ _ Sonia typed then sent it. 

Sonia tapped on her phone waiting for Leon to reply which didn’t take too long _ ‘Where is she?’  _ Leon replied _ ‘Entrance’  _ Sonia replied then put her phone away only to get a message in which she took out her phone.  _ ‘Found her, she said thanks for sending us’ _ Leon replied then she got a notification on Rookietweet in which she opened it and saw Raihan had posted a picture of Valerie, Leon, and himself then Sonia looked at the caption. 

**_‘Out with friends’_ ** it read making Sonia chuckle “Miss we have arrived,” the cabby said as the flying taxi landed in which Sonia put her phone away and grabbed Yamper and got off the cab “Thank you,” Sonia said then made her way to her Gran’s house. “Gran, I’ll be leaving for a few days,” Sonia called as she ran up the stairs and into her room setting Yamper on her bed then she grabbed a suitcase and began packing.

“Where are you going?” Magnolia asked “With Valerie to Sinnoh,” Sonia replied as she looked through her dresses “Well have fun,” Magnolia said then turned around and walked back downstairs. Sonia then decided on a short, off the shoulder, red dress with silver heels and packed it into her suitcase then grabbed some other things such as her makeup bag and Yamper’s bed then closed the suitcase and returned Yamper to his Pokeball. 

“I’m leaving Gran,” Sonia yelled from the doorway “Have a good time dear,” Magnolia yelled back from the living room then Sonia left the house and called for a flying taxi and texted Valerie then put her phone away. Sonia got on the flying taxi and told them where to go just as she received a message  _ ‘See you here my hotel number is 213’ _ Valerie replied  _ ‘Alright I just got on the flying taxi now’ _ Sonia replied then put her phone away. 

Valerie walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her hair and another around herself as she walked to the suitcase and began to rummage through it for something to wear when she heard a knock at the door. Valerie walked to the door and looked through the peephole to see Sonia on the other side to which she unlocked the door and opened it “Hello there,” Valerie said as Sonia stared at her mouth wide open. 

“What are you doing someone could see you,” Sonia said pushing Valerie into the hotel room as she pulled her suitcase inside and closed the door “Protective much,” Valerie said as she turned and went back to her suitcase. Valerie grabbed some clothes and took them out then took the towel she had around her off and started getting dressed while Sonia watched her with a red face. 

“Unfortunately I only have this one bed so we’ll have to share for the night,” Valerie said “That’s fine,” Sonia said as Valerie began to undo the bed while Sonia went and showered as Valerie laid down and yawned. Sonia then walked out of the shower and put her clothes away in her suitcase then got into bed “Goodnight Sonia,” Valerie said “Goodnight Valerie,” Sonia said then they both fell asleep for the night. 


	6. Chapter 6

Valerie woke up the next morning to her alarm clock “Damn,” Valerie groaned as she slowly got up from the bed and rubbed her eyes then yawned “Sonia wake up,” Valerie said earning a low moan from Sonia “I’m up,” Sonia said with her eyes still closed. Valerie then stood up and stretched then turned on the lights “Damn,” Sonia hissed as she hid her face into the pillow “Sorry,” Valerie said as she grabbed her suitcase while Sonia got up from the bed. 

“What time is it?” Sonia asked “It’s six,” Valerie replied “Ugh,” Sonia said as she fell back onto the bed making Valerie chuckle “Get up and go get dressed or I’ll leave you,” Valerie said as she grabbed Sonia’s bag and put it on the bed. “Fine, I’m up,” Sonia said standing up and stretching then she walked to her suitcase and opened it, grabbed some clothes, and walked to the bathroom to get dressed.

Valerie, Sonia, and Cynthia were now on the plane waiting for the pilot so they can head back to Sinnoh “So who’s the girl?” Cynthia asked looking at Sonia “She’s a professor, she wanted to research Pokemon in the Sinnoh region,” Valerie replied with a wave of her hand. Sonia looked out the window as the plane took off while Cynthia was on her phone along with Valerie  _ ‘So you and her huh,’ _ Cynthia texted Valerie who rolled her eyes. 

_ ‘Yeah maybe,’ _ Valerie replied as she stared at Sonia from the corner of her eye  _ ‘Well, I hope this one stays’ _ Cynthia replied  _ ‘Yeah, me too,’ _ Valerie replied then put her phone down and looked at Sonia “Didn’t bring Yamper along?” Valerie asked gaining Sonia’s attention. “Yeah, he’s in his Pokeball,” Sonia said showing Valerie the Pokeball that contained Yamper “You can take him out if you’d like,” Valerie said to which Sonia nodded. 

Sonia released her Yamper who immediately jumped onto Sonia’s lap and laid down “He reminds me of Shinx,” Cynthia said gaining Sonia’s attention “I’ve heard of Shinx,” Sonia said looking at Valerie who chuckled. “Do you want one?” Valerie asked looking at Sonia “Please,” Sonia said with a big smile while Yamper yipped in happiness “Alright, I’ll catch you a Shinx,” Valerie said making Sonia squeal in excitement. 

Valerie stared out the window of the plane as Sinnoh came into view “Back in Sinnoh,” Valerie said as Sonia looked out the window “Wow,” Sonia said as they got closer to the Sinnoh region while Sonia looked out the window in awe. Valerie and the others got off the plane and walked through the airport “Well, I’ll see you later on,” Cynthia said as she waved at Valerie “See you later,” Valerie said then took out her Dragonite. 

“You’ll have to put Yamper in his Pokeball for now,” Valerie said in which Sonia returned Yamper to his Pokeball as Valerie gave the suitcases to Dragonite who grabbed them then Valerie and Sonia both got on Dragonite. “Let’s head home,” Valerie said as she patted Dragonite and he took off into the air making Sonia grab onto Valerie quickly “Hold on,” Valerie said as Dragonite flew through the air at high speed. 

“Wow,” Sonia said as she looked down to see the towns and routes pass by in a blur “Enjoying the ride?” Valerie asked “Yeah,” Sonia replied as she looked forward “We’re almost there,” Valerie said to which Sonia nodded. Dragonite then flew down and landed in front of a small secluded house surrounded by trees “This is your place?” Sonia asked as she turned to face Valerie who nodded. 

“Yeah, it used to be my grandparents but once they passed away I inherited the place,” Valerie said as she got off of Dragonite then helped Sonia get down “Do you enjoy it?” Sonia asked as she grabbed her suitcase. “Enjoy what?” Valerie asked as she grabbed her suitcase and led Sonia to the door and unlocked it then opened the door and let Sonia inside “Being alone,” Sonia said looking at Valerie who turned the lights on. 

“Sometimes,” Valerie said as she grabbed her suitcase and took it to her room while leading Sonia to the spare bedroom “Sorry about the mess, I usually don’t have people over so I just use this as a storage room,” Valerie said making Sonia chuckle. “It’s no big deal,” Sonia said as she walked through the room and put her suitcase on the somewhat visible bed “If you want you can sleep in my bed,” Valerie offered as she looked around. 

“It’s ok, I’ll just have to clean up the room a bit no big deal,” Sonia said while Valerie rubbed the back of her head uncertain “I promise I’ll be fine,” Sonia said as she walked to Valerie and placed her hands on her shoulder. “Alright if you say so,” Valerie said then went to her room to empty her suitcase and put it away while Sonia looked around the room “Let me clean it,” Valerie said from behind Sonia scaring her as she turned to face Valerie. 

“Alright fine but I’m helping,” Sonia said in which Valerie nodded and they began to clean the room “There you go,” Valerie said looking around and the room “The shed came in handy,” Sonia said making Valerie nod her head in agreement. “I’m gonna make lunch,” Valerie said as she turned around to walk away when she felt Sonia’s hand on hers “Why don’t I make lunch,” Sonia said “Alright,” Valerie said then they both made their way to the kitchen to make lunch. 

“So about our date?” Valerie asked looking at Sonia who turned her head to look at her “Where would you like to go?” Valerie asked making Sonia smile “Surprise me,” Sonia said “That’s not gonna be much of a problem,” Valerie said as she thought of the perfect place. “Well, in that case, I should start getting ready for our date,” Sonia said as she got up “But it's only three,” Valerie said looking at the clock on the wall. 

“Really I thought it was later,” Sonia said making Valerie chuckle “There’s a four hour time difference between Galar and Sinnoh,” Valerie said as Sonia sat back down on the couch and looked at Valerie who was on her phone. “Valerie if I ask you a question, would you give me a sincere answer?” Sonia asked making Valerie put her phone down and look at Sonia “Yeah of course,” Valerie replied looking at Sonia with curiosity. 

“Have you dated anyone else?” Sonia asked too which Valerie sighed “Yes I have,” Valerie replied making Sonia’s heart clench “How many?” Sonia asked “Two times,” Valerie said as she looked at Sonia who looked to be on the verge of tears.  _ ‘Why does this hurt so much’ _ Sonia thought as she looked down only for Valerie to grab her chin gently and make her look up and Sonia then smiled. 

“Look those relationships didn’t end very well, either they would cheat on me or just flat out leave me because I had no time for them, so I need to know right here, right now, will you be with me because you want me, or because you truly love me?” Valerie asked. “Because I love you,” Sonia said “That’s all I need to know, now I want you to know that those other girls I dated just wanted me because of who I was,” Valerie said as she caressed Sonia’s cheek. 

“Alright,” Sonia replied then wiped away the stray tear that escaped “Alright then,” Valerie said then let go of Sonia’s cheek and grabbed the remote “Anything specific you wanna watch?” Valerie answered “No not really,” Sonia said as she looked at the television. Valerie flipped through the channels until she found an interesting movie and decided to leave it on as they both watched the movie in peaceful silence. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sonia got out of the shower and dried up then wrapped the towel around her as her Rotomphone flew to her “You’ve got a message from Leon,” Rotom said as Sonia walked out of the bathroom and towards the spare bedroom. Sonia grabbed her Rotomphone and opened the message  _ ‘Where did you run off too?’ _ Leon messaged  _ ‘I came to Sinnoh with Valerie to research Sinnoh Pokemon’  _ Sonia replied then put the phone down. 

Sonia then closed her door and grabbed her suitcase just as her phone dinged signaling she had a message in which she grabbed it and opened the message  _ ‘You sure cause your Gran said you were going for other reasons’ _ Leon replied with a winky face.  _ ‘Shut up’ _ Sonia replied then put the phone down and began to get ready and put her dress on then dried her hair and decided on doing something a bit different with her hair for the night. 

Sonia then heard her phone ding in which she signaled for her Rotom to come to her  _ ‘If it makes you feel better, then I totally think you two would hit it off perfectly’ _ Leon replied _ ‘You think so?’ _ Sonia messaged then put her phone down. Sonia began to do her makeup as Yamper laid down on his bed and watched his trainer with curiosity as her phone dinged in which she looked at the message. 

_ ‘Totally,’ _ Leon replied making Sonia smile  _ ‘Just to let you in on a little secret Raihan and I are actually dating,’ _ Leon messaged in which Sonia chuckled _ ‘I figured, you two always seemed pretty close,’ _ Sonia said then smiled mischievously.  _ ‘Also don’t tell Raihan I said this, but I would always see him get angry when someone touched you,’ _ Sonia texted then put her phone down and finished her makeup. 

_ ‘Well have a great time,’ _ Leon replied  _ ‘I will,’ _ Sonia replied  _ ‘And if anything happens, I’m here for you,’ _ Leon texted _ ‘Thanks Lee,’ _ Sonia replied as she got up and began doing her hair “What do you think Yamper?” Sonia asked her pokemon. “Yam-Yamper” Yamper yipped happily “I’ll take that as a yes,” Sonia said just as she heard a knock on her door “You ready to go?” Valerie asked from the other side of the door. 

“Yeah, just let me put my heels on,” Sonia said as she grabbed her heels and put them on then got up and took a deep breath and walked to the door then opened it “You look amazing,” Valerie said making Sonia blush. “Thank you,” Sonia said to which Valerie nodded “We should get going,” Valerie said looking at the time “I was able to make a last-minute reservation at this restaurant,” Valerie said to which Sonia nodded. 

Sonia then looked back at Yamper who was wagging his tail “Yamper please behave,” Sonia said “Yam-Yamper,” Yamper yipped then laid down while Sonia turned the light off and walked out to the living room where Valerie was waiting. “You ready to go?” Valerie asked to which Sonia nodded then they both made their way out of the house allowing Valerie to lock the door then she released her Dragonite. 

Valerie then helped Sonia onto Dragonite and got on “Alright Dragonite you know where to go,” Valerie said “Dra” Dragonite said as he nodded then flew up into the air and towards their destination. Once they arrived at their destination Valerie got off Dragonite then helped Sonia “Thanks for the ride Dragonite,” Sonia said as she gave Dragonite a pat on the head “Dra” Dragonite said with a smile. 

Valerie and Sonia were now sitting at a table looking through the menu “What are you getting?” Sonia asked as she put her menu down to look at Valerie who did the same “I’m getting the Hoenn croquettes,” Valerie replied as she pointed to the food. “Hoenn croquettes?” Sonia asked with a raise of an eyebrow “Try them, you won’t be disappointed,” Valerie said with a smile “Alright,” Sonia said as she returned the smile. 

Valerie looked around as she waited for their food to be brought to them “So..uhm..what have you been doing as champion?” Sonia asked in which Valerie turned to face her and chuckled then rubbed the back of her head. “Well, I’ve stopped a madman who nearly destroyed Sinnoh, befriend the three legendary dragons of time, space, and the distortion world, I also befriended Arceus, and so on,” Valerie said as Sonia stared at her wide-eyed. 

“You did all of that,” Sonia said making Valerie shrug “Yeah, but it didn’t really mean a thing to me, I was just helping Sinnoh,” Valerie said as she grabbed her drink and took a sip then put it down while Sonia smiled. “Valerie what you did is amazing,” Sonia said making Valerie chuckle as she stared at Sonia “Well what about you, what have you been up to?” Valerie asked looking at Sonia who shrugged. 

“Nothing too interesting, I’ve mostly just been working at Gran’s lab,” Sonia said, “You thinking of becoming a professor?” Valerie asked “Yeah, I might just take over for Gran,” Sonia said to which Valerie nodded. Valerie then moved her hands out of the way when the food arrived and the waiter set their food in front of them then left in which Valerie and Sonia began to eat their food in silence. 

Valerie finished her food and looked at Sonia to see she was almost done with hers “Do you want dessert?” Valerie asked, “What kinds of dessert are there?” Sonia asked, “Have you tried a lava cake?” Valerie asked, “No, what is it?” Sonia asked in curiosity. “It’s a chocolate cake filled with hot fudge and has ice cream on the top,” Valerie explained “It sounds tasty,” Sonia said “Sure is,” Valerie said as she called the waiter over. 

“Is there anything else I can get for you?” The waiter asked “Yes, we would like a lava cake,” Valerie said, “Ok, anything else?” The waiter asked “No that’ll be all,” Valerie said “Ok, I’ll be back with your lava cake shortly,” The waiter said then left to put in their order. “So, what are we going to do after this?” Sonia asked “You’ll see,” Valerie said as she stared at Sonia who sighed and put her hands on either side of her face. 

“What?” Valerie asked just as their lava cake arrived “Nothing,” Sonia said as she grabbed one of the spoons while Valerie grabbed the other and they ate in silence, “That was delicious,” Sonia said as Valerie gave the waiter her credit card. Valerie then got up from her chair along with Sonia as the waiter came back and gave Valerie her credit card back in which they were able to leave. 


	8. Chapter 8

Valerie took out Dragonite and helped Sonia get on then climbed onto Dragonite herself “Dragonite take us to route 202 please,” Valerie said in which Dragonite took to the skies and began flying towards route 202. “What’s in route 202?” Sonia asked “You’ll see,” Valerie replied to which Sonia raised an eyebrow but didn’t question it and instead went back to sightseeing as they flew to their destination. 

“Here we are,” Valerie said once Dragonite landed and she got off then helped Sonia get off of Dragonite “Why are we here?” Sonia asked “You’ll see soon enough,” Valerie said as they walked along the path with Sonia in tow. Valerie looked around until her eyes landed on what she was looking for and took out a Quick ball then threw it at the pokemon and watched until the Quick ball dinged signaling that she had caught the pokemon. 

Valerie walked up to the Quick ball and picked it up then turned around and handed it to Sonia who grabbed it “What, just happened?” Sonia asked taking the Quick ball “You wanted that pokemon didn’t you?” Valerie asked with a smile. Sonia released the pokemon and saw a Shinx “You caught a Shinx for me?” Sonia asked as Shinx walked up to Sonia and rubbed its head on her leg “Of course,” Valerie said with a smile. 

Valerie was caught off guard when Sonia moved towards her quickly and connected their lips in a passionate kiss too which Valerie returned the kiss immediately while wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her closer. Sonia then pulled away for air while Valerie held Sonia close while looking at her lovingly “What was that for?” Valerie asked “It was a thank you,” Sonia said in which Valerie raised an eyebrow. 

“Your welcome,” Valerie said as Sonia laid her head on Valerie’s chest “Do you want to go home?” Valerie asked “Yeah, I’m pretty tired,” Sonia said to which Valerie nodded then they both got on Dragonite after Sonia returned Shinx to its Pokeball. Valerie unlocked the door of the house and allowed for Sonia to enter first while she held the door open “Thank you,” Sonia said as she walked inside.

“Your welcome,” Valerie said as she walked inside along with Dragonite and went to her room “Goodnight Sonia,” Valerie said in which Sonia whined “What?” Valerie asked “Goodnight love,” Sonia said with a hopeful glint in her eyes. Valerie chuckled and looked at Sonia “Goodnight beautiful,” Valerie said then winked causing Sonia to blush in which she quickly made her way to her room as Valerie chuckled. 

Sonia woke up the next morning to her Rotomphone ringing “Ugh,” Sonia said as she signaled for Rotom to fly to her in which he did “Hello,” Sonia answered, “Hey Sonia, how was the date?” Leon asked “It was amazing,” Sonia said now fully awake. “Where’d she take you too?” Raihan asked “I honestly don’t remember the name of the restaurant but I do know they served some good food,” Sonia said as she looked at the time. 

“Holy Arceus!” Sonia exclaimed, “What is it?” Leon asked with concern “You two are calling me at 4 in the morning,” Sonia said “What are you on about mate, it’s eight over here,” Raihan said as he raised an eyebrow. “There’s a four hour time difference between Sinnoh and Galar,” Sonia explained “Oh,” both men said in unison “Sorry, well call us later than and tell us all about your date,” Raihan said “Will do,” Sonia said then they both hung up. 

Sonia then went back to sleep along with her Yamper and Shinx who had woken up due to the noise Sonia had made, Sonia woke up a few hours later to hear someone walking around in which she looked at the time to see it was eight in the morning. Valerie walked to the kitchen after making sure her light was off then grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began to write when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

“Where are you off too?” Sonia asked while Valerie turned to face her “I need to do a few things, will you be alright on your own for a few hours?” Valerie asked as she pulled Sonia closer to her while Sonia wrapped her hands around her waist. “Yeah, I’ll be alright,” Sonia said as she placed her head on Valerie’s chest “Well, I gotta go,” Valerie said making Sonia whine “Five more minutes,” Sonia said making Valerie chuckle. 

“Alright but then I have to leave,” Valerie said “Yay,” Sonia said childishly making Valerie chuckle while she held Sonia and they both stayed like that for a few minutes until Sonia’s Rotomphone flew into the room. “You have a call from Gran,” Rotom said in which Valerie let go of Sonia who grabbed Rotom and answered “Hello,” Sonia said as Valerie walked to the door only to be stopped by Sonia who was still on the phone. 

“No kiss goodbye?” Sonia asked with a smile in which Valerie chuckled then leaned forward and captured Sonia’s lips in a kiss then pulled away “Goodbye beautiful, if you need anything let me know,” Valerie said as she opened the door. “Goodbye love will do,” Sonia said then Valerie walked out of the door leaving Sonia alone “I take it the date went well,” Magnolia said “Yeah, it did,” Sonia said as she opened a cabinet and began looking for something to eat. 

Sonia told her Gran everything about last night while her grandmother listened “That’s amazing Sonia, I’m glad you found her,” Magnolia said to which Sonia smiled “Yeah, me too” Sonia said as she served herself some cereal with milk then sat down to eat. “Well, I’ll call you later Gran I gotta talk to Lee and Raihan,” Sonia said, “Wait!” Magnolia exclaimed in which Sonia raised an eyebrow.

“What is it, Gran?” Sonia asked “I need you to come back to Galar,” Magnolia said to which Sonia frowned “Why?” Sonia asked “Hop and two other children are starting their adventure and I would like for you to go as well,” Magnolia said while Sonia listened.“And do what?” Sonia asked “Perhaps look into the legend of that sword and shield person,” Magnolia said while Sonia put her spoon down. 

“But Gran-” “Sonia please,” Gran said leaving no word for arguing “Alright, can I at least wait for Valerie to return?” Sonia asked “Of course, I’m sorry to have to make you come back but this could be your big break, if you know what I mean,” Magnolia said as Sonia nodded. “Yeah, I understand Gran,” Sonia said then they both said their goodbyes and hung up “This is just lovely,” Sonia said as she stared at her phone. 

Sonia then decided to facetime Leon and Raihan who answered almost immediately “Hey Sonia we’ve been waiting for you to call,” Raihan said making Sonia chuckle “So tell us all about the date,” Leon said in which Sonia began to tell them everything. “That’s amazing Sonia, Raihan said “It’s a bit more romantic than what Raihan did,” Leon said “Hey,” Raihan said making Sonia chuckle then frown. 

“What’s wrong?” Leon asked “Yeah mate, you look a bit under the weather,” Raihan said in which Sonia subconsciously moved the uneaten bowl of cereal away from her “I’m fine,” Sonia said as she stared at the uneaten bowl. “That’s a load of crap Sonia,” Leon said in which Sonia sighed “Gran, needs me to go back home,” Sonia said “But you just got to Sinnoh, and got together with Valerie,” Raihan said as Leon agreed while Sonia nodded. 

“I know, now Gran wants me to go back so I can go with Hop and those two kids on their adventure and start looking into the sword and shield legend,” Sonia said in which Raihan raised an eyebrow. Sonia then explained to them what her Gran had told her as they listened “Oh,” Leon said as he frowned at Sonia who was still looking at the bowl of uneaten cereal with a sad expression. 

“Well, did you at least tell her your dream?” Leon asked “That I want to be a pokemon professor and that I will end up taking over for Gran, yes I did,” Sonia said while Raihan and Leon listened “Well, how about you eat your breakfast,” Leon said with a smile. “Alright,” Sonia said then they hung up. Sonia then dragged the bowl back to herself and ate breakfast in silence while thinking of what Valerie is going to say “You’re just overreacting Sonia,” She told herself as she finished breakfast and washed the bowl.


	9. Chapter 9

Sonia finished packing her stuff when she heard the front door open in which she walked out of her room and towards the kitchen\living room where the front door was to see Valerie standing at the door. “Hey, I need to tell you something,” Sonia said as she bit her lip “What’s wrong?” Valerie asked as she walked towards Sonia “I have to go back to Galar, Gran said she wanted me to go on an adventure with Hop and the twins,” Sonia said with a frown. 

“Well if that’s what your Gran wants then you should go,” Valerie said as she placed her hand on Sonia’s cheek and smiled “Are you sure?” Sonia asked “Of course,” Valerie replied with a smile to which Sonia returned the smile. “I’ll have my pilot take you back to Galar,” Valerie said as she stared at Sonia who nodded then walked up to Valerie and gave her a kiss to which she returned the kiss while wrapping an arm around her waist. 

Sonia then pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Valerie “Can you make me a promise?” Sonia asked “Of course,” Valerie said looking at Sonia who was nodded her head “Call me every night before you go to bed,” Sonia said in which Valerie bit her lip. “Love, there’s a four hour time difference, I don’t want to wake you up,” Valerie said in which Sonia frowned “I can promise you that I’ll send you a message every day,” Valerie said as she stared at Sonia. 

“Alright,” Sonia agreed to which Valerie nodded “But can we at least try to call each other?” Sonia asked “Of course, we could try to plan out a time,” Valerie said making Sonia smile “That’s great,” Sonia said with a smile in which Valerie returned the smile. Valerie and Sonia were now in the airport saying their goodbyes to each other “I’ll miss you,” Sonia said “I’ll miss you too,” Valerie said as she pulled Sonia in for a hug. 

Sonia then captured Valerie’s lips in a passionate kiss to which Valerie returned immediately as she placed her hands on her waist and pulled Sonia closer to her as she deepened the kiss and held her close. “Well I should go,” Sonia said once they pulled away for air “I love you,” Valerie said “I love you too,” Sonia said as Valerie let go of Sonia who grabbed her bags and walked towards the pilot who was patiently waiting. 

Valerie watched Sonia walk away from her until she was out of sight then turned around and left out of the airport just as her phone rang and she grabbed her phone and answered “Hello,” Valerie said as she took out Dragonite. “Valerie we need you at the league,” Cynthia said “I’ll be there shortly,” Valerie said then hung up as she got on Dragonite and told him to fly to the league. 

Sonia looked out the window as she watched Galar come into view and sighed as she took out her Rotomphone and messaged Valerie then put her phone away and watched the plane land while thinking of what mystery to look into for her gran. Sonia got off of the flying taxi and walked to the door of her gran’s house just as she received a message as she opened the door and walked into the house “Gran I’m home,” Sonia called from the entryway. 

Sonia looked towards the kitchen to see Hop, the twins, and Leon staring at her then they greeted her “Need help?” Leon asked “Please,” Sonia said in which Leon walked to Sonia and helped her carry her bags upstairs. “So how’d it go?” Leon asked “Great, though I wish I had more time with her,” Sonia said as Leon set the bags down and turned to face Sonia who was staring at the wall. 

Leon walked up to Sonia and put his hand on her shoulder “You’ll eventually get to have time to spend with her,” Leon said as Sonia looked at him “I can’t spend the time I would like to spend with Raihan,” Leon said as Sonia huffed. “At least Raihan is close by Valerie on the other hand…” Sonia said as she looked down “Right I’m sorry,” Leon said as Sonia nodded her head then took out her Rotomphone. 

_ ‘Glad you made it back safely’  _ Valerie replied making Sonia smile “Sonia, Leon you two lot gonna come down anytime soon?” Hop called from downstairs gaining both of their attentions “We’ll be down in a minute,” Leon called out then looked at his friend. “If you ever need anything Raihan and I are here to help the best we can,” Leon said to which Sonia nodded then they both walked downstairs. 

Valerie walked out of the League and waved goodbye to the others then got on Dragonite and flew off towards her house while staring at the stars “I wonder how Sonia is doing?” Valerie asked while her Dragonite looked forward while listening to his trainer. “Dra-Dragonite,” Dragonite said once they landed and Valerie had gotten off “You think I should call?” Valerie asked in which Dragonite nodded his head and walked into the house along with his trainer. 

Valerie was now sitting on her bed staring at her phone as she looked at Sonia’s name and sighed then hit the call button and put the phone to her ear “Hello,” Sonia answered after the second ring “Hey, how are you doing?” Valerie asked as she stared out the window. “Great, what are you still doing awake it must be like one in the morning over there,” Sonia said in which Valerie chuckled.

“I just got out of doing some league stuff,” Valerie replied “Well then you should go to bed you must be tired,” Sonia said in which Valerie yawned “Your right, I am pretty tired,” Valerie said making Sonia chuckle. “Goodnight love,” Sonia said “Goodnight darling,” Valerie said then they hung up and Valerie put her phone to charge then laid down and looked at the roof while in deep thought as she wondered if the long-distance relationship was going to work. 

Valerie sighed as she sat up on her bed and looked out of the window she had while she continued thinking about her relationship with Sonia when one of her Pokeball rolled out of her bag and Darkrai popped out of the Pokeball. “Hey Darkrai,” Valerie said while Darkrai looked at her  **_‘Is everything alright?_ ** _ ’ _ Darkrai asked his trainer “Yeah, everything’s fine,” Valerie said as she looked out the window then laid down. 

“I’m gonna go to sleep Darkrai, you can roam around if you’d like just stay out of towns and cities please,” Valerie said **_‘Of course Valerie,_ ** **’** Darkrai said while Valerie slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep while Darkrai roamed around outside the house watching for intruders. Sonia looked at her Rotomphone phone and smiled slightly then sighed and looked over at her pokemon to see Yamper curled up to Shinx in which she smiled and took a picture. 

Sonia then went to shower leaving her Rotomphone charging while her two Pokemon slept peacefully next to one another, Sonia was now laying down in bed looking at the roof as she thought about her relationship.  _ ‘Will this really work?’ _ Sonia thought as she closed her eyes  _ ‘I hope it does, I don’t want to lose Valerie,’ _ Sonia thought as she continued looking at the roof as she fell into a blissful sleep. 


	10. Chapter 10

Sonia woke up the next morning to knocking on her door in which she rolled out of bed and walked to the door and looked through the peephole to see Leon and Raihan both standing outside her door “Wonder what they want?” Sonia questioned as she opened the door. “Did we wake you?” Raihan asked once Sonia let them inside “Yeah,” Sonia said as she yawned while her Yamper and Shinx stretched their bodies then looked at the guests. 

“Sorry, we just wanted to check up on you,” Raihan said as Leon nodded “Check up on me?” Sonia asked as she raised an eyebrow “You seemed pretty upset yesterday, so we wanted to come see you,” Leon said too which Sonia nodded. Shinx walked up to Leon and began sniffing his cape then bite it and tried pulling it gaining Leon’s attention “Hey there, what’s your name?” Leon asked as he bent down to Shinx’s level. 

“That’s a Shinx, Valerie caught him for me,” Sonia said as she made her bed “Well, you look like a pretty strong Pokemon, you gonna protect Sonia?” Leon asked as Raihan bent down to Shinx’s level while Shinx yipped happily as Yamper ran over to the trio. “Well, I’m sure Valerie would appreciate you protecting Sonia,” Leon said to Shinx who then puffed out his chest only to fall forward making Leon and Raihan laugh as Sonia went to the bathroom to get dressed. 

Once Sonia was ready to leave the hotel she grabbed all of her belongings and her Pokeballs “Alright you two, come on,” Sonia said as she pointed the Pokeballs at the Pokemon and they got sucked in “Well, let’s have breakfast,” Raihan said in which Leon and Sonia nodded. Sonia was now sitting at a table while Leon and Raihan grabbed their food as Sonia checked her phone to see a good morning message from Valerie to which she replied then put her phone away just as Leon and Raihan came back with their food. 

Sonia then released her two Pokemon while Leon released his Charizard and Raihan released his Duraludon and they all began eating “So what are you researching?” Raihan asked Sonia who looked up at him as she finished her food. “I’m researching the Pokemon said to live in the Slumbering Weald,” Sonia said making Raihan nod his head “Well if you ever need help let me know,” Raihan said making Sonia think for a second. 

“Actually, is there any way you could get me access to the vault in Hammerlocke?” Sonia asked “Of course,” Raihan said in which Sonia nodded then looked at her two Pokemon who finished eating, and looked at Sonia with sad eyes making her chuckle. “Seems like they enjoyed their food,” Leon said “Looks like they want more,” Raihan said as the two Pokemon yipped after Raihan spoke making him chuckle.

“Suppose that means yes,” Raihan said as he looked at the two Pokemon who was staring at him while wagging their tails as Raihan stood up and went to get the Pokemon more food leaving Leon and Sonia alone. Sonia looked at her phone when she heard it go off signaling she had a message  _ ‘Have a great day today’ _ she read in which she smiled and replied  _ ‘I will, also you have a great day as well, love you,’ _ Sonia replied then put her phone away. 

“Valerie?” Leon asked “Yeah,” Sonia said as she looked at Shinx who was staring at her as he wagged his tail making Sonia chuckle and pet him earning a happy purr from Shinx as Raihan walked back with more food for the small Pokemon. Sonia was now heading to the vault with Raihan as her two Pokemon ran circles around Raihan’s Duraludon making them chuckle as they watched Duraludon who didn’t know what to do with the two small Pokemon. 

“Shinx, Yamper come on let Duraludon walk,” Sonia said in which Shinx and Yamper ran towards Sonia while Raihan smiled at Duraludon who seemed pleased that the two small Pokemon weren’t running circles around him anymore. “Here we are,” Raihan said as he returned Duraludon and walked into the vault with Sonia who returned her two Pokemon “Go on ahead,” Raihan said in which Sonia nodded and walked up the stairs. 

Sonia was now looking at the tapestries when she heard footsteps approaching her from behind in which she turned around to see one of the twins named Victor and began talking to him about the tapestries and the statute in the Budew drop inn. “Thanks for your insight Victor,” Sonia said to which Victor nodded and they both left the vault to see Raihan waiting for them “Got what you needed?” Raihan asked in which they both nodded. 

Sonia was now heading to Stow-on-Side to see the mural when a Pokemon jumped out at them scaring Sonia as she looked at the small Trapinch who seemed angry “Uhh...did I disturb you?” Sonia asked in which the Trapinch glared at Sonia who gulped. The Trapinch then launched at Sonia who moved out of the way on time just as Shinx popped out of his Pokeball and glared at the Pokemon. 

Shinx then launched itself at the Pokemon while Sonia tried calling him back but to no avail as Shinx slammed into the other Pokemon while Sonia watched as he ran back to his trainer “You want to battle?” Sonia asked making Shinx nod his head. Sonia then grabbed her Pokedex and looked through Shinx’s moveset “Alright Shinx, use leer,” Sonia said in which Shinx obeyed and used leer. 

“Now use tackle,” Sonia said as Shinx began to run towards the Pokemon and hit it directly “Nice job,” Sonia said with a smile in which Shinx yipped happily then turned back towards the Pokemon as Sonia repeated the same commands a few more times. “Now Shinx finish it off with Ice fang,” Sonia said in which Shinx jumped into the air as his fangs got cold and he chomped down on the Trapinch who cried out in pain and fell to the floor unconscious. 

“Great job,” Sonia said with a smile in which Shinx ran back to his trainer with a smile and jumped into her arms just as they heard someone clapping from behind them both making Sonia turn around to see Raihan and Leon clapping. “Why are you clapping?” Sonia asked while the Trapinch ran off as Leon walked towards Sonia and looked at Shinx “Your a pretty strong Pokemon aren’t you,” Leon said in which Shinx yipped happily. 

“That was awesome Sonia,” Raihan said as Sonia smiled and looked down at Shinx “It was all him,” Sonia said with a smile in which Shinx licked Sonia’s face “Shinx,” Sonia chuckled as Shinx yipped happily.“Well, do you want us to take you to Stow-on-Side?” Leon asked as Raihan walked up to them “Sure like they say the more the merrier,” Sonia said in which they both nodded and began their trek to Stow-on-Side. 

Sonia was now sitting in the bed of the hotel she got for the night as she brushed her hair and looked at her Phone seeing no new messages from Valerie “Strange, she promised to call tonight,” Sonia said looking at the time to see it was nearly eleven at night. “Maybe she’s really busy,” Sonia said as Shinx and Yamper watched their trainer with worry “I’m alright you two,” Sonia said as she pulled the covers over her and turned the lights off, and waited for Valerie to call. 


	11. Chapter 11

Sonia woke up the next morning and immediately looked at her phone to see no missed calls from Valerie in which Sonia began to worry ‘ _ Valerie never misses a call or a message,’ _ Sonia thought as she stared at her phone. Sonia’s Pokemon woke up and immediately sensed their trainer’s worry to which they both got up and walked towards the bed then Shinx jumped up onto the bed with ease while Yamper barked until Sonia picked him up and placed him on the bed and went back to staring at her phone. 

“What should I do?” Sonia asked as she stared at her phone “Sh-Shinx” Shinx said nudging Sonia’s arm “Should I message her?” Sonia asked her Pokemon in which they both nodded “Alright maybe I’m just over-reacting after all, she is a champion,” Sonia said to her Pokemon. Sonia then typed on her phone and put it down then got up and walked to the bathroom, Sonia was now walking to a restaurant to get some food while holding her phone in her hand. 

“Hey, Sonia,” Raihan called from behind her in which she turned to face him as he walked up to her “How are you doing?” Raihan asked as he looked down at Sonia who shrugged “Alright I guess,” Sonia said then turned around and continued walking. Raihan immediately began to follow Sonia “Alright what’s wrong?” Raihan asked as they walked into a restaurant “I’m just worried about Valerie she never misses a call,” Sonia said as she sat down at a booth. 

“And she definitely never misses a message,” Sonia said as she looked at her phone to see no message or call from Valerie “Hmm,” Raihan said as a waiter came up to them and took their order then left leaving them alone. “Have you tried calling?” Raihan asked looking at Sonia “No I usually wait till she calls me,” Sonia said as she looked at Raihan who nodded “You should try calling her when you get the chance,” Raihan said in which Sonia nodded. 

Sonia and Raihan both left the restaurant and went their separate ways after eating “Alright let’s see here,” Sonia said as she opened her map and looked at it “I should head to the mural that’s here, there might be something that will help me,” Sonia said to herself. Sonia then made her way to the mural meeting up with Victor “I see you won the stow-on-side gym badge,” Sonia said in which Victor nodded. 

Sonia smiled at Victor and was about to say something when a loud explosion happened “It sounded like it came from the mural,” Sonia said to which Victor made his way to the mural with Sonia right behind him until they made it up the last staircase. Sonia saw one of the challengers at the mural with a Copperajah while he commanded the Pokemon to destroy the mural “What are you doing?” Sonia said gaining the challenger’s attention. 

“Collecting wishing stars,” Bede said as Victor scowled at the man and took out a Pokeball, and released the Pokemon inside which was Cinderace “A battle I see,” Bede said then took out his Pokemon, and they both began to battle. Sonia then watched as Chairman Rose and some staff league members along with Oleana came up the stairs to where they were at and talked to Bede then apologized to Victor and left the two alone. 

“That was interesting,” Sonia said then turned to look at the mural “At least the mural is alright,” Sonia said then the mural began to fall apart in which Sonia covered her eyes until the dust settled then opened her eyes and looked at the mural. Sonia saw a statue of two Pokemon and two men behind the Pokemon and began to think while Victor stood aside Sonia then looked at Victor and began asking him questions. 

Sonia then began making her way back to Hammerlocke while going over the new data she had found from the mural not paying attention to where she was going and accidentally stepped on a wild Pokemon’s tail. “I’m so sorry,” Sonia said to the wild Pokemon that glared at her then attacked her but she was quick to move out of the way just as Shinx popped out of his Pokeball and stood defensively in front of Sonia who stared at the other Pokemon. 

Sonia then began to call orders in which her Shinx obeyed but the attacks didn’t seem to be doing much damage to the Pokemon “Sinx,” Sonia called out worriedly when her Shinx fell to the floor “Shinx, please get up,” Sonia said as she stared at her Pokemon. Shinx then slowly began to stand up as his body began to glow while Sonia stared wide-eyed as her Pokemon began to change forms. 

“It’s evolving,” Sonia said as she watched her Pokemon until the light faded “Luxio,” Luxio cried out as he stared at the Pokemon then jumped into the air and towards the Pokemon and bit the Pokemon “That’s the move bite,” Sonia said she watched the Pokemon scamper away. “Great job Luxio,” Sonia said in which Luxio looked at Sonia and nodded then walked with her the rest of the way back to Hammerlocke. 

Sonia walked to a Pokemon center to get her Pokemon healed then made her way to a hotel so she can check-in for the night “Sonia,” Raihan called in which Sonia turned around to look at Raihan as he walked up to her “How was your research?” Raihan asked with a smile. “Great, I found some interesting stuff in Stow-on-Side,” Sonia said as she walked to a hotel “Hey you can stay with me for the night,” Raihan said in which Sonia hesitated. 

What about Leon and yourself?” Sonia asked “Leon’s staying at his hotel in Wyndon, he had to be at a meeting early in the morning,” Raihan said in which Sonia nodded “Then I’ll take your offer,” Sonia said making Raihan chuckle. Raihan and Sonia both walked to Raihan’s apartment in a comfortable silence until Raihan spoke “So have you called her?” Raihan asked looking at Sonia who nodded her head. 

“Not yet, I was going to call her once I got to your place,” Sonia said in which Raihan nodded as they made their way into Raihan’s apartment complex and up to his apartment in which Raihan opened the door. Sonia was now in the spare bedroom sitting on the bed as she stared at her phone then called Valerie’s phone while her Pokemon laid down and closed their eyes and fell asleep. 

“Hello,” Sonia heard from the other end “Whose this?” Sonia asked “It’s me, Cynthia,” Cynthia said “Oh hey Cynthia,” Sonia said as Raihan walked into her room and stood by the door “Where’s Valerie?” Sonia asked in which she heard Cynthia go quiet. “Hello,” Sonia said “Sonia, Valerie is in the hospital,” Cynthia said making Sonia’s heart drop “Why is she in a hospital, Cynthia?” Sonia asked in which Raihan immediately sat next to Sonia. 

“There was an accident,” Cynthia said as Sonia gulped “And?” Sonia asked as Raihan stared at Sonia “Valerie tried to protect the people but she was badly injured,” Cynthia said “How bad?” Sonia asked as she grabbed Raihan’s hand. “We don’t know if she’ll survive type of bad,” Cynthia said which, Sonia nearly dropped her phone “Can I see her?” Sonia asked “Of course,” Cynthia said to which Sonia nodded “I’ll take the first plane to Sinnoh,” Sonia said then hung up and looked at Raihan who nodded in understanding. 


	12. Chapter 12

Sonia packed her final bag and looked at her gran who gave a slight smile “Keep me updated,” Raihan said in which Sonia nodded just as her Corvitaxi arrived “I’ll call as soon as I arrive in Sinnoh,” Sonia said as she made her way to the Corvitaxi. Sonia looked out the window while on occasion looking at her phone  _ ‘Please be alive when I get there Valerie,’  _ Sonia thought as the taxi landed and she got off and walked into the airport. 

Sonia sat down and looked out the window of the airplane while messaging Cynthia through Valerie’s phone _ ‘Alright I’ll be at the airport’  _ Cynthia replied in which Sonia put her phone away and sighed while running a hand through her hair. Sonia looked out the window as Sinnoh came into view, Sonia got off the airplane and went to baggage claim to grab her bags then walked out of the airport to see Cynthia standing next to a car. 

“How is she?” Sonia asked Cynthia once she got to her “She’s still not waking up,” Cynthia said to which Sonia frowned “Come on, maybe you can wake her,” Cynthia said as she grabbed Sonia’s bag. Cynthia drove them to the hospital in silence while Sonia stared out the window in thought “You know I think you would be able to wake her,” Cynthia said gaining Sonia’s attention. 

“Why do you say that?” Sonia asked “Because all she talks about is you,” Cynthia said as she turned into the hospital entrance and parked her car then got off along with Sonia as they both made their way into the hospital. Sonia followed Cynthia until they got to a room in which Cynthia stepped aside and let Sonia into the room while she stayed outside to give her some privacy. 

Sonia walked up to the hospital bed and looked at Valerie as she let a tear fall from her eyes “Car,” Lucario said scaring Sonia, and turned to look at Valerie’s Lucario who was walking up to her with a chair. “Thank you,” Sonia said in which Lucario nodded then handed her his Pokeball to which she returned them giving her privacy as she looked back at Valerie and moved the chair closer to the bed. 

Sonia then placed her hand on Valerie’s and stared at her “Valerie you need to wake up,” Sonia said as she looked at Valerie “Please wake up for me,” Sonia said as she looked at Valerie and placed her head on the bed. Sonia began to cry as she kept her hand on Valerie’s “Please wake up, please,” Sonia said as she pulled the chair as close as it could get the bed and placed her head on Valerie’s stomach. 

Sonia closed her eyes and continued to cry until she felt Valerie’s hand close around hers making Sonia look up at Valerie to see her stir slightly as she held Sonia’s hand “Valerie if you can hear me, I want you to wake up please,” Sonia said as she held Valerie’s hand. Sonia stared at Valerie for a few more seconds then laid her head on Valerie’s stomach and closed her eyes. 

“Sonia?” Sonia heard in which she immediately looked up to see Valerie’s eyes open and looking at her “VALERIE,” Sonia yelled happily as she moved out of her chair and hugged her while Cynthia and the doctor rushed into the room. Cynthia smiled at the two while the doctor walked up to Valerie and checked her vitals “How did you get here?” Valerie asked looking at Sonia who smiled “I took the first plane here,” Sonia said then looked at Cynthia. 

“Cynthia picked me up from the airport and brought me here,” Sonia said as she looked back at Valerie while the doctor finished what she was doing and looked at Valerie “You need to stop being so reckless,” the doctor said gaining Sonia’s attention. “What do you mean?” Sonia asked as Cynthia walked up to them while Valerie looked at Cynthia with pleading eyes in which Cynthia nodded her head. 

“This isn’t the first time Valerie has been here,” Cynthia began in which Valerie closed her eyes while Sonia stared at Cynthia confused “Champion Valerie is very reckless,” the doctor said as she looked at Valerie who was staring at Cynthia. “Valerie is always getting in the middle of Pokemon battling to try and stop them,” Cynthia continued as Valerie rubbed her head while listening to the conversation. 

“This time was very serious, those two could have killed you,” the doctor said as Sonia looked at Valerie who had her hand on her eyes covering them from everyone else “Those two?” Sonia asked looking back at Cynthia who nodded. “I think that’s enough for one day,” Valerie said before Cynthia spoke “No it’s not,” Sonia said turning to look at Valerie “Who are those two?” Sonia asked looking at Valerie who closed her eyes. 

“Dialga and Palkia,” Cynthia said making Sonia turn to look at her “The legendaries of time and space?” Sonia asked in which Cyhtnia nodded her head “What did you do?” Sonia asked as she looked back at Valerie “I tried to stop them,” Valerie said still covering her eyes. “And you nearly died,” Cynthia finished as the doctor nodded in agreement while Sonia looked at Valerie who uncovered her eyes. 

“We’ll leave you two alone,” Cynthia said then turned and left out of the door with the doctor “Are you out of your mind?” Sonia asked looking at Valerie “A little,” Valerie said in a playful tone angering Sonia. “Do you think this is a game?” Sonia asked angrily while she pulled her hand away from Valerie’s “Sonia I-” “Valerie do you realize how scared I was?” Sonia cut Valerie off as she let the tears fall from her eyes. 

“I’m sorry Sonia, I’ll make it up to you when I get better I promise,” Valerie said as she looked at Sonia who sat on the chair and moved closer to her face then laid her head on Valerie’s chest “You better,” Sonia said as she looked up at Valerie then connected their lips. Valerie placed her hand on Sonia’s cheek as she kissed back until Sonia placed her hand on one of the wounds making Valerie pull away from the kiss and hiss in pain. 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t mean that,” Sonia said “It’s ok,” Valerie said as she put her head back on the pillow and looked at Sonia “So how’s the research going?” Valerie asked Sonia who smiled “Great I’ve found a few interesting things so far,” Sonia said while Valerie listened. “And how’s Shinx?” Valerie asked in which Sonia smiled “You mean Luxio,” Sonia said as she reached into her purse and grabbed Luxio’s Pokeball then released him.

“Lux” Luxio said as he looked around until his eyes meet Sonia’s “Nice,” Valerie said as she looked at Luxio who walked up to Sonia and laid down by her feet while Sonia ran her hand through Luxio’s head as he closed his eyes. “He’s been a big help,” Sonia said as she looked back up at Valerie who nodded “That’s great,” Valerie said as she looked at Sonia and smiled “Get some rest,” Sonia said in which Valerie nodded and fell asleep. 


	13. Chapter 13

Valerie stood up from the hospital bed as Sonia grabbed the remainder of her things while Cynthia helped Valerie onto the wheelchair and made their way out of the room and towards the elevator. Valerie got into Cynthia’s car with the help of Sonia and Cynthia then they both got in and left the hospital while Valerie stared out the window throughout the entire car ride as Sonia and Cynthia made small talk. 

Valerie opened her door as Sonia helped her out of the car and made their way to the door in which Sonia gave Valerie her bag so she can grab her keys in which Valerie grabbed and unlocked the door allowing them to walk into the house. Valerie went straight to the sofa and sat down while Cynthia walked into the house and closed the door while Sonia placed Valerie’s bag on the table and sat down by Valerie as Cynthia sat on the recliner. 

“So when do you have to go back to Galar?” Valerie asked looking at Sonia “Not sure, but I’ll stay for as long as I can,” Sonia said in which Valerie nodded her head then laid her head back on the sofa while Sonia got up and went to Valerie’s fridge. “You need groceries,” Sonia said looking at the nearly empty fridge “Noted,” Valerie said as Sonia closed the fridge and looked through the pantry. 

“I can take you to get groceries,” Cynthia said as Sonia walked back to the sofa with a room temperature water bottle and she opened it and drank some water then handed it to Valerie who took the water bottle and finished the last of the water. “That would be helpful,” Sonia said to Cynthia who nodded and got up “Will you be alright on your own?” Sonia asked as she stood up “Yeah, besides I’ve got my pokemon with me,” Valerie said pointing at her bag. 

Sonia then grabbed her bag and gave it to Valerie who grabbed her Pokeballs and released her Pokemon “Keep an eye on her while we go grocery shopping,” Sonia said to her Pokemon who nodded. Sonia and Cynthia then left the house leaving Valerie and her Pokemon alone “I’m gonna get some rest,” Valerie said to her Pokemon who nodded as Valerie laid down with some trouble then closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

Valerie woke up when she heard the front door open in which she sat up on the couch with the help of her Pokemon and looked towards the door to see Sonia and Cynthia carrying bags “Lucario and Darkrai can you two help them,” Valerie said looking at the two who nodded. Sonia began to put stuff away after they brought in all the bags while all their Pokemon pitched in to help Sonia making the process go by quicker. 

Valerie then attempted to stand up in which Sonia walked to her and helped her “I should shower,” Valerie said in which Sonia nodded “I may need your help,” Valerie spoke in which Sonia nodded and they both walked to her room. Sonia grabbed Valerie’s clothes along with hers and walked into the bathroom “I need help with my shoes,” Valerie said in which Sonia helped her undress then helped her into the shower. 

Sonia dried herself off while Valerie looked at her and smiled “What?” Sonia asked as she got dressed “Nothing,” Valerie said as she stood up and opened the door after Sonia finished getting dressed. Sonia was now making dinner while Valerie sat on the barstool and watched her making dinner “Here you go,” Sonia said putting the plate in front of her in which Valerie began to eat while Sonia sat next to her and began eating her food. 

Valerie and Sonia were now sitting on the couch watching television while their Pokemon were asleep around them as Luxio and Darkrai stood guard “Valerie can I ask you something?” Sonia asked in which Valerie looked at her and nodded. “Why do you put yourself in harm’s way?” Sonia asked “It just makes me feel alive,” Valerie said as Sonia looked at her “What do I make you feel then?” Sonia asked with curiosity. 

“Wanted,” Valerie replied as she looked at Sonia and smiled in which Sonia returned the smile “So if I asked you to stop putting yourself in harm’s way, what would you say?” Sonia asked in which Valerie chuckled “I’ll try,” Valerie said looking at Sonia with a smile. “That’s good enough for me,” Sonia said then turned back to the television while Valerie put an arm around Sonia who placed her head on Valerie’s shoulder. 

Valerie and Sonia stayed in the living room for a bit longer watched TV until they began to feel tired in which Valerie shut off the TV and got up with the help of Sonia and made their way to the room. “Well goodnight,” Sonia said in which Valerie stopped and looked at her “Where are you going?” Valerie asked looking at Sonia who raised an eyebrow. 

“To bed,” Sonia said pointing at the spare bedroom “No, your sleeping with me in my room,” Valerie said pointing to her room “Are you sure,” Sonia asked looking at Valerie “Of course,” Valerie said in which Sonia then followed Valerie to her room. Sonia and Valerie laid down while Sonia shut off the bedside lamp and looked towards Valerie who was looking at her “What?” Valerie asked in which Sonia felt her cheeks heat up as she covered her face. 

“Nothing,” Sonia said “If it’s nothing then why are you hiding your face on the pillow?” Valerie asked in which Sonia turned to look at Valerie “Your blushing,” Valerie said amused “Yeah,” Sonia said unable to form a proper sentence. “Why?” Valerie asked while looking at Sonia “I’ve never slept on someone else’s bed,” Sonia said in which Valerie raised an eyebrow “What does the have to do with us?” Valerie asked while Sonia simply shrugged. 

“I’m just not used to sleeping with people,” Sonia said “Aren’t we dating?” Valerie asked “Of course, what type of a question was that,” Sonia said, “So why are you embarrassed about sleeping on the same bed as me?” Valerie asked in which Sonia bit her lip. “I didn’t think I would be sleeping on the same bed as you until later on in the relationship when things get more serious,” Sonia said to which, Valerie stared at Sonia until she understood. 

“Oh I see,” Valerie said with a slight smirk making Sonia’s face go red with embarrassment “Sucks I can’t do much in my state,” Valerie said as she closed her eyes while Sonia’s eyes went wide and she lightly punched Valerie’s shoulder. “Shut up,” Sonia said making Valerie chuckle “You started it,” Valerie said in which Sonia smiled “I guess I did,” Sonia said as she stared at Valerie while Valerie opened her eyes and looked at Sonia. 

“Maybe once I get better we could take the next step,” Valerie said as she looked at Sonia “I would like that very much,” Sonia said making Valerie smile as she looked at Sonia and motioned for her to come closer in which Sonia moved closer. Sonia then put her head on Valerie’s chest while Valerie placed her hand on Sonia’s waist and looked at the roof “Well goodnight,” Sonia said “Good night,” Valerie said then they both fell asleep. 


	14. Chapter 14

Sonia woke up the next morning to hear a phone ringing in which she lifted her head and looked around until her eyes landed on her phone and she moved to grab it “Hello,” Sonia answered as Valerie woke up and looked at Sonia. “How’s Valerie?” Raihan asked from the other side “She’s seen better,” Sonia said as she looked at the time “That’s good,” Raihan said as Sonia heard shuffling from behind and the phone being passed to someone. 

“How are you doing, after everything that’s happened,” Leon asked “I’ll be alright,” Sonia said as she laid down while Valerie looked at her curiously “That’s good,” Leon said while Sonia looked at Valerie and smiled. “She’s awake right now if you want to talk to her,” Valerie said “Sure I think your gran wanted to talk to her,” Leon said in which Sonia handed the phone to Valerie “Hello,” Valerie said while looking at Sonia with a raised eyebrow. 

“Valerie,” Professor Magnolia said “Hello Magnolia,” Valerie said as she attempted to get up but failed “What were you thinking?” Magnolia said through the phone “I...uh,” Valerie was at a loss for words. “Next time you do something reckless, I will go over there myself and knock some sense into you,” Magnolia said as Valerie bit her lip “Do you mean that literally?” Valerie asked “I don’t know why don’t you test that theory,” Magnolia said sounding annoyed. 

“No thanks,” Valerie said “Good answer,” Magnolia said then Valerie heard the phone being passed to someone else “Your crazy Valerie,” Raihan said in which Valerie chuckled “Obviously,” Valerie said making Raihan laugh. Valerie spoke to Raihan and Leon for a few more minutes until they had to hang up in which Valerie said goodbye and hung up then gave the phone back to Sonia who put it on the nightstand. 

Sonia then got up and helped Valerie stand in which she made her way to the bathroom and began her morning routine while Sonia waited for her while she got dressed in the room and went to the bathroom once Valerie was out of the bathroom. Sonia was now making breakfast for the both of them while Valerie sat at her usual spot watching her “When did you learn how to cook?” Valerie asked as she watched Sonia.

“When I was small I would always help gran with the cooking and she taught me how to make the best meals,” Sonia said as she finished breakfast and separated the food onto two separate plates then walked to Valerie and set her plate down. “I also learned from my travels through the Galar region,” Sonia said as Valerie began to eat “Well at least I got lucky with having the best cook around,” Valerie said looking at Sonia who smiled. 

Valerie was now sitting on the couch while Sonia cleaned the house “Wish I could help, I feel useless right now,” Valerie said “Don’t worry about it,” Sonia said as she finished cleaning the kitchen then walked up to Valerie and sat down. Sonia and Valerie both watched TV for a little while until Sonia got up to make lunch in which Valerie stood up and walked towards her usual spot as Sonia grabbed some pans and some ingredients then began to make lunch. 

Sonia placed Valerie’s food on the table then sat down next to her and began to eat along with Valerie in comfortable silence while on occasion making small talk “Can’t believe I got lucky enough to have an amazing cook as my girlfriend,” Valerie said in which Sonia smiled. Sonia then got up and washed the dishes and went back to sitting on the couch with Valerie as they watched a movie that was playing on TV. 

Valerie looked towards Sonia who was looking at the TV with a smile “Do you like this series?” Valerie asked “Yeah, I always watch it when they air it on TV,” Sonia said in which Valerie nodded then turned to look at the TV. “I remember I would always stay up late watching the new episodes,” Valerie said then chuckled “It was worth the earful I received from Cynthia the next day,” Valerie said reminiscence on the memory. 

“What is Cynthia to you?” Sonia asked looking at Sonia “She’s my best friend,” Valerie said in which Sonia nodded “She’s the reason I started my journey through the Sinnoh region,” Valerie said in which Sonia gave her a questioning look. “I didn’t want to start my journey because I wasn’t the best at type advantage,” Valerie said as she looked at Sonia “So how did you learn about them?” Sonia asked as she stared at Valerie who smiled. 

“It took me a lot of trial and error along with some patience from my two Pokemon that I had started out with,” Valerie said with a smile “But with the help of Cynthia and professor Rowan I was able to learn type advantages and when I did...” Valerie trailed off. “You were unstoppable,” Sonia finished in which Valerie nodded her head “Cynthia knew I had the strength to become Champion but I just needed some time,” Valerie said smiling. 

“It’s amazing, the fact that Professor Rown and Cynthia both knew your strength,” Sonia said in which Valerie smiled “They just needed to teach me type advantage and that was that,” Valerie said looking at the TV screen. Valerie was now laying in bed looking at the roof while Sonia dried her hair and brushed it out “Valerie,” Sonia said as she sat in bed next to Valerie who turned to look at Sonia “Yes,” Valerie said waiting for Sonia to answer. 

“If we do decide to take the next step in our relationship, will you be willing to move to Galar with me?” Sonia asked looking at Valerie who stared back at Sonia “I’ll see what I can do when we do take that next step in our relationship,” Valerie said in which Sonia nodded. Valerie stared at the roof while Sonia sat next to her reading a book “What’s the book about?” Valerie asked gaining Sonia’s attention “It’s about two lovers who live in different regions,” Sonia said in which Valerie chuckled. 

“How fitting,” Valerie said making Sonia chuckle as she flipped the page while Valerie went back to looking at the roof “Do you want kids?” Sonia asked out of the blue surprising Valerie “Yeah of course,” Valerie said looking at Sonia who smiled. “Why do you ask?” Valerie asked looking at Sonia who shrugged “Just wondering,” Sonia said as she continued to read while Valerie looked at her suspiciously then went back to looking at the roof. 

Valerie turned to look at Sonia when her phone started ringing in which Sonia grabbed her phone and answered “Hello,” Sonia said “Really?” Sonia asked while Valerie raised an eyebrow as she stared at Sonia “Alright thanks,” Sonia said then hung up. “What was that all about?” Valerie asked looking at Sonia who put her phone down and looked at Sonia and smiled “Gran said I could stay with you,” Sonia said in which Valerie raised an eyebrow. 

“What about your research?” Valerie asked “Gran said I could finish it when you got better,” Sonia said in which Valerie nodded “Alright then,” Valerie said as Sonia turned off the light and laid down. “At least Gran let me stay with you until you got better,” Sonia said as Valerie smiled “Yeah,” Valerie said as she began to feel tired “Well goodnight babe,” Sonia said in which Valerie smiled “Goodnight beautiful,” Valerie said as she fell asleep. 


	15. Chapter 15

Valerie sat on the exam table waiting for the doctor to come in while Sonia sat on one of the empty chairs as she looked at Valerie and smiled “Glad you’ve gotten better,” Sonia said in which Valerie chuckled. “Can’t wait to get the all-clear,” Valerie said as she looked at the door “Why?” Sonia asked “So I can get back to training with my Pokemon,” Valerie said in which Sonia smiled “Just don’t do anything reckless,” Sonia said in which Valerie chuckled. 

“I promise,” Valerie said in which Sonia nodded just as the doctor walked in “How are you today?” the doctor asked “Good,” Valerie said as Sonia watched the doctor “That’s good, I’ll need you to do a few exercise’s and see how you do,” the doctor said with a smile. Valerie nodded and got up while Sonia stayed in the chair as the doctor told Valerie what exercise’s he wanted her to accomplish. 

“Looks like your all good to go champion, just be careful this time around,” the doctor said in which Valerie nodded her head and got up along with Sonia and they both made their way out of the exam room and towards the front office. “Glad to finally be able to train,” Valerie said as they made their way to a taxi “Just please be careful,” Sonia said as Valerie opened the door for her “I will,” Valerie said as she got in the taxi and gave him directions. 

Valerie and Sonia both walked up the path to Valerie’s house while holding hands as their Pokemon ran ahead while Darkrai stayed in the shadows “So when are you planning on leaving?” Valerie asked looking at Sonia who shrugged. “Not sure yet,” Sonia said as she looked at Valerie “Why?” Sonia asked “Just wondering,” Valerie replied as the house came into view “Hmm,” Sonia said as she looked at Valerie suspiciously. 

Sonia was now cooking lunch for the both of them while Valerie was outside training with her Pokemon while Sonia’s Yamper was on the couch sleeping and her Luxio was outside training with Valerie and her team. “Lunch is ready,” Sonia called out from the kitchen window in which Valerie and the Pokemon went inside as Yamper jumped off the couch and ran to the kitchen while Sonia put down Yamper and Luxio foods and gave the others their food. 

Valerie helped Sonia wash the dishes then walked to the couch and sat down “Alright that’s enough training for one day,” Valerie said in which her team nodded in agreement as Sonia sat down next to Valerie and placed her head on her shoulder. “Val, do you want to take the next step?” Sonia asked turning to look at Valerie who looked down at Sonia “It’s up to you if you feel ready,” Valerie said in which Sonia bit her lip. 

“I’m ready to take the next step in our relationship,” Sonia said as she looked down in embarrassment “You don’t need to be embarrassed Sonia,” Valerie said as she grabbed Sonia’s chin gently and lifted her head. Valerie stared into Sonia’s eyes “Is this going to be your first time?” Valerie asked in which Sonia nodded her head “I’ve never done this with anyone,” Sonia said as she bit her lip. 

“That’s alright we’re in this together,” Valerie said looking at Sonia with a smile “Thanks,” Sonia said then turned to look at the Pokemon who were all chatting in a corner while her Luxio and Yamper were curled up in another corner fast asleep. “Can we wait till tonight?” Sonia asked in which Valerie raised an eyebrow “Of course,” Valerie said as she stared at Sonia and gave her a reassuring smile.

Valerie then went back to looking at the TV while Sonia was in deep thought “There is one thing I have done,” Sonia said as her cheeks went red while Valerie turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow. “What is it?” Valerie asked in which Sonia bit her lip then turned to look at Valerie and scooted closer to her and whispered into her ear as Valerie listened “Well if it helps you feel better I’ve also masturbated,” Valerie whispered back. 

“R-really?” Sonia asked “Yeah, I am a female and I do need some form of pleasure,” Valerie said “That is true,” Sonia said, “Are you embarrassed about being open of our sexual lives?” Valerie asked looking at Sonia. “Well, it’s just new to me,” Sonia said as she laid her head on Valerie “I’ve also been living with gran for so long I’m just scared,” Sonia said in which Valerie raised an eyebrow. 

“Scared of what?” Valerie asked in which Sonia shrugged “I don’t know,” Sonia said honestly in which Valerie smiled “You’re scared of being judged by your spouse,” Valerie said in which Sonia nodded. “There is no need to be scared,” Valerie said as Sonia looked at her “I used to have to wait till gran left to pleasure myself,” Sonia said making Valerie chuckle “Me too,” Valerie said as she looked at Sonia and smiled. 

Sonia finished washing the last of the dishes when she felt hands wrap around her in which she leaned into Valerie’s touch “All the Pokemon are in their pokeballs for the night,” Valerie whispered into Sonia’s ear. “Can I at least shower and do some stuff?” Sonia biting her lip in which Valerie chuckled “Knock yourself out,” Valerie said as she walked to the couch and sat down while Sonia went to the room. 

Valerie sighed as she flipped through the channels until she heard footsteps walking towards her in which she turned her head to look at the hallway and saw Sonia walk into the living room in only a towel. Sonia bit her lip as she looked at Valerie then took a deep breath and let go of the towel which hit the floor exposing Sonia as she looked at Valerie who didn’t say a word and instead stood up from the couch and walked to her while Sonia stared into her eyes. 

Valerie leaned down and captured Sonia’s lips in a passionate kiss while her hands made their way to Sonia’s ass in which she lifted Sonia while she wrapped her hands around Valerie’s neck. Valerie broke from the kiss and looked into her eyes as she made her way to her room, Valerie laid Sonia down on the bed then took off her shirt and looked at Sonia “Would you do me the honor?” Valerie whispered into Sonia’s ear as she grabbed her hands and guided them to her bra strap.

Sonia immediately undid Valerie’s bra and tossed it to the side then looked at Valerie who leaned back up and smiled You’re doing amazing babe,” Valerie said in which Sonia whimpered craving Valerie’s touch. Valerie chuckled leaned down to Sonia’s ear “Use your words,” Valerie whispered into Sonia’s ear “Touch me, please,” Sonia said as she grabbed Valerie’s hand and placed it on her breast. 

“As you wish,” Valerie said as she massaged Sonia’s breast while looking at her reaction then removed her hand earning a whimper from Sonia but was soon replaced with a moan when she felt Valerie’s mouth near her breast. Sonia closed her eyes while Valerie’s tongue swirled around her nipple in which she arched her back “Valerie,” Sonia moaned out as she gripped the sheets as her mouth opened slightly. 

Sonia opened her eyes when she no longer felt Valerie’s mouth on her breast “You doing ok?” Valerie asked looking at Sonia who nodded Sonia then watched Valerie as she trailed kisses down her stomach until she reached her clit in which Sonia closed her eyes. “May I?” Valerie asked in which Sonia nodded “Please,” Sonia breathed out in which Valerie chuckled as Sonia looked at her with pleading eyes. 

Sonia closed her eyes and gripped the sheets when she felt Valerie enter one finger into her clit and began to move it in and out slowly “Valerie, please,” Sonia moaned as she rolled her eyes back while Valerie watched Sonia’s reaction. Valerie then entered another finger into Sonia earning a moan from Sonia while Valerie sped her hand movement “Yes,” Sonia moaned out as she felt a burst of confidence. “You like that?” Valerie asked in which Sonia nodded as she gripped the sheets “Valerie,” Sonia moaned looking at her in which Valerie understood. 

Sonia then felt Valerie’s fingers leave her clit only for her to feel Valerie’s mouth as her tongue entered in which Sonia gripped the sheets tighter her knuckles turning white “Val,” Sonia moaned loudly as her orgasm hit. Sonia stared at the roof for a few seconds then looked at Valerie who wiped her mouth as she stared at Sonia “You taste amazing,” Valerie said too which Sonia blushed as Valerie moved next to her on the bed “Get some rest,” Valerie said in which Sonia nodded and curled up to Valerie and slowly fell asleep. 


	16. Chapter 16

Valerie woke up the next morning and looked towards Sonia who was fast asleep too which she got up and got dressed then made her way to the kitchen to start breakfast as she grabbed some pans and pancake mix. Valerie began making breakfast while humming a tune as she flipped the pancake “Good morning,” Sonia said from behind Valerie “Good morning,” Valerie said as she turned to look at Sonia and smiled. 

“Pancakes,” Sonia said as she wrapped her arms around Valerie’s waist “Yeah, I like to add chocolate chip to them,” Valerie said holding up the bag in which Sonia chuckled “Chocolate chip pancakes,” Sonia said in which Valerie nodded. Valerie finished making breakfast and grabbed two plates and put the pancakes on the plate then walked to the bar top while Sonia sat down as Valerie placed the plates on the table. 

Valerie then sat down and began to eat her food while on occasion taking glances at Sonia who did the same “Thanks for last night,” Sonia said in which Valerie raised an eyebrow “Why are you thanking me?” Valerie asked with curiosity. “I’ve just been so overloaded with my research and worrying about when gran might want me to go back and finish, I need something to distract me,” Sonia said as she looked up at Valerie who nodded. 

“Well, it was about time we took the next step in our relationship anyway,” Valerie said as she finished her food and looked at Sonia “Yeah, I agree with you,” Sonia said with a smile in which Valerie returned the smile. Valerie then got up and walked to the sink while grabbing Sonia’s empty plate and began washing the dishes “I’m going to get dressed,” Sonia said as she stood up “Alright,” Valerie replied as she finished washing the dishes. 

Valerie watched her Pokemon as they each trained with each other while her Raichu trained with Luxio who had recently learned thunderbolt “Alright you guys, take a break,” Valerie said in which her Pokemon nodded. Valerie looked towards the door when she heard it open and saw Sonia walking to her with Yamper close behind “How is their training going?” Sonia asked in which Valerie nodded “Good,” Valerie replied as she watched her Pokemon. 

“They really enjoy training doing they,” Sonia said as Valerie looked at her team “Yeah, but I can tell they’re getting tired,” Valerie said as she looked at her Dragonite who was taking a quick nap while the others rested on nearby trees. “So what are you thinking?” Sonia asked looking at Valerie who turned to look at her “Giving the champion title to someone else,” Valerie replied looking at Sonia who raised an eyebrow. 

“So you’re just going to give them the title of champion?” Sonia asked in which Valerie chuckled “No, they’re going to have to battle me for it,” Valerie said in which Sonia smiled then looked at the Pokemon. “Well I think they would appreciate it,” Sonia said as she looked at the Pokemon who were all worn out “I know they’ll be,” Valerie said smiling at her team as she leaned back against the tree. 

Sonia was finishing up lunch for the Pokemon and themselves when her phone rang in which Sonia motioned for Rotom to fly to her and looked at the caller ID to see it was her gran in which she bit her lip and debated on answering the phone. “Hello,” Sonia said deciding to answer “How is Valerie?” Magnolia asked in which Sonia looked out the window “Good,” Sonia said as she put the food out for the Pokemon and themselves. 

“Well, I’m glad she’s doing better,” Magnolia said as Valerie walked to the door and opened in then motioned for the others to come inside “Do you need me to head back and finish my research?” Sonia asked as she sat down. Valerie looked at her as she sat next to her while Sonia smiled at her “No, you come back whenever you’re ready,” Magnolia said in which Sonia raised an eyebrow. 

“Alright what’s on your mind?” Sonia asked while Valerie raised an eyebrow “Now why would-” Magnolia was cut off when Sonia heard some voices then the phone was being passed to someone while Sonia waited. “You want you to make sure Valerie stays out of trouble,” Leon said “Anything else?” Sonia asked looking at Valerie who was staring at her with a raised eyebrow “Nothing too serious,” Leon said then heard the phone being passed again. 

“I already finished your research for you Sonia,” Hop said in which Sonia raised an eyebrow “How?” Sonia asked as Valerie began to eat while Hop explained to Sonia what happened while she was gone. “Oh, that’s great Hop,” Sonia said “Don’t worry dearie, you’re still going to be the professor,” Magnolia said in which Sonia’s mouth hung open “But how, I didn’t finish the research,” Sonia said as Valerie looked at her with curiosity. 

“Yes, but you were busy taking care of Valerie, and all though you didn’t finish the research, you did get a good amount done while you were here,” Magnolia said in which Sonia smiled “Thanks gran,” Sonia said as she looked at Valere. “Your welcome, maybe you ought to bring Valerie home,” Magnolia said “As a visit?” Sonia asked “No, permanently,” Leon replied to which Sonia bit her lip. 

“I’ll try,” Sonia said then she hung up “What was that all about?” Valerie asked in which Sonia shrugged “Asking about you, and telling me they finished my research for me,” Sonia said then began eating. “Anything else?” Valerie asked as she looked at Sonia who swallowed her food “That want me to bring you home,” Sonia said confusing Valerie “You mean they want me to visit?” Valerie asked as she raised an eyebrow. 

“No they want you to move to Galar,” Sonia said looking at Valerie ‘Mmm,” Valerie said as she looked down at her plate “Val, will you move to Galar with me?” Sonia asked in which Valerie looked at Sonia and raised an eyebrow. “Are you asking me because they told you, or because you want me to move in with you?” Valerie asked “I want you to move in with me,” Sonia said too which Valerie nodded. 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Valerie said as she stood up and walked to the sink with her empty plate while Sonia ate her food in silence as Valerie thought of Sonia’s request and closed her eyes “I’ll be back in a few,” Valerie said in which Sonia nodded. Valerie returned her Pokemon to their pokeballs except for Dragonite in which she climbed onto his back “Dragonite take me to Cynthia’s place,” Valerie said “Dra” Dragonite nodded then took to the skies. 


	17. Chapter 17

Valerie knocked on Cynthia’s door and waited for her to open the door while she returned her Pokemon to their pokeballs “Valerie, what are you doing here?” Cynthia asked once she opened her door. “I need to ask you for a favor,” Valerie said looking at Cynthia who motioned for her to come in “What is it?” Cynthia asked looking at Valerie as she turned to look at her and sighed.

“I need you to find someone who is willing to take the champion title,” Valerie said in which Cynthia raised an eyebrow “Why?” Cynthia said in which Valerie closed her eyes “I’m just tired, Cynthia and my Pokemon are too,” Valerie said as she opened her eyes. “Well, you have done a lot more than any other champion has ever done in years,” Cynthia said as she looked at Valerie who nodded. 

“I think I know who can take your title,” Cynthia said in which Valerie nodded “Text me once you know he’s ready,” Valerie said in which Cynthia nodded then Valerie walked out of Cynthia’s house and took out Dragonite. “Take us, home buddy,” Valerie said earning a nod from Dragonite as Valerie climbed onto his back and he once again took to the skies. 

Valerie looked down and smiled then looked forward as Dragonite flew to the house where Sonia was waiting for her safe return “I’m back,” Valerie called once she walked into the house “That was quick,” Sonia said as she walked towards Valerie who smiled. “Had to talk to someone about something,” Valerie said “Should I ask,” Sonia said “Nope,” Valerie said with a smile making Sonia return the smile. 

Valerie scrolled through her phone while Sonia took a shower wanting to wash her hair “This one’s perfect,” Valerie said as she looked through the photos of the house “What is?” Sonia asked as she walked into the living room. Valerie quickly deleted her history on her phone before Sonia got the chance to see “Nothing,” Valerie said in which Sonia raised an eyebrow but didn’t question her and instead sat down next to her and laid her head on her shoulder. 

Valerie looked down at Sonia and smiled then looked back at the TV while smiling at the same time earning a raised eyebrow from Sonia who was wondering what Valerie was hiding from her  _ ‘She can’t be cheating’ _ Sonia thought as she bit her lip.  _ ‘Could she’ _ Sonia wondered  _ ‘No stop it, Sonia, Valerie would never do that to you,’ _ Sonia thought as she moved closer to Valerie who threw an arm over Sonia and continued watching TV. 

Valerie looked at her phone and noticed the time “I should make dinner for us,” Valerie said too which Sonia nodded “Need help?” Sonia asked “No you stay here princess,” Valerie said as she stood up and made her way to the kitchen. Valerie finished cooking and placed the plates on the table “Thanks love,” Sonia said in which Valerie bowed her head “Your welcome princess,” Valerie said as she sat down next to Sonia and began eating. 

Valerie walked out of the shower and dried herself off then got dressed and walked into the room to see Sonia on her phone tapping furiously “Slow down their princess,” Valerie said making Sonia blush. “Sorry, I was messaging Nessa,” Sonia said “Nessa?” Valerie questioned “Yeah, she was my friend throughout all of school, and the gym challenge,” Sonia said in which Valerie nodded. 

Valerie woke up the next morning and got up from bed then looked towards Sonia to see she was fast asleep making Valerie smile then she grabbed her phone and left the room while Yamper followed close behind Valerie who looked at her phone. Valerie saw a message from Cynthia and she opened the message to read it  _ ‘Hey I found someone who is perfect for the champion title, he’s ready whenever you’re ready, _ ’ Valerie read then sent her a message. 

Valerie then made a quick breakfast for herself and ate then got dressed and left leaving Sonia who was still asleep “Let’s head to the league one last time,” Valerie said in which Dragonite nodded and flew to the league. Sonia woke up a few minutes later and looked around then at Yamper who was wagging his tail “Yamper where’s Valerie?” Sonia asked in which Yamper barked. 

Sonia then grabbed her phone and sent Valerie a message while she got up and made the bed then got dressed and walked to the kitchen to see that Valerie and already made breakfast for her but there was no sign of Valerie. “Where could she have gone,” Sonia said as she grabbed her food and warmed it up then ate her breakfast and cleaned the dishes, and sat down on the couch to wait for Valerie to return. 

Valerie looked out at the clearing while her Darkrai was next to her “Darkrai you can either roam Sinnoh or leave with me,” Valerie said as she looked at the horizon _ ‘I choose to stay by your side master,’ _ Darkrai said as he looked at Valerie who smiled. “Alright then, return,” Valerie said in which Darkrai was sucked into the Pokeball “Thanks for sticking with me Darkrai, you’re the best,” Valerie said looking at the Pokeball. 

Valerie got down from Dragonite and returned him to his Pokeball then walked into the house to see Sonia sitting on the couch looking at Valerie “I’ve got some news,” Valerie said as Sonia walked up to Valerie with a raised eyebrow. “I’m no longer champion,” Valerie said in which, Sonia’s eyes widened “What?” Sonia said in which Valerie smiled “You asked me to move to Galar with you correct,” Valerie said in which Sonia nodded. 

“Well I’m no longer a champion, I lost to someone who’s stronger than me,” Valerie said as Sonia smiled at Valerie “Whenever you’re ready to go home, let me know,” Valerie said in which Sonia smiled. “We need a house,” Sonia said just as Valerie’s phone dinged in which Valerie grabbed it out of her pocket and smiled “Already got one,” Valerie said showing Sonia her phone. 

“Is that what you hid from me yesterday?” Sonia asked “Yeah, I wanted it to be a surprise,” Valerie said as Sonia let a tear fall from her eyes “Is something wrong?” Valerie asked worriedly. “No, I’m just happy,” Sonia said in which Valerie smiled. “So am I love,” Valerie said then pulled Sonia in for a passionate kiss to which Sonia immediately returned “Pack your things love, we’re going home,” Valerie said making Sonia smile. 

Sonia and Valerie both got off the airplane and walked to baggage claim to grab their stuff then walked out of the airport to see Leon and Raihan both standing near a flying taxi “Welcome home,” Raihan said as he walked up to the two and hugged. Leon joined in the group hug making Sonia chuckle as Valerie smiled “Alright, we gotta be at the house by ten,” Sonia said “Then let’s get going,” Leon said as they piled into the flying taxi. 

Sonia unlocked the house and walked in looking around “Wow,” Sonia said as she looked at the design which was just like her gran’s “I love it,” Sonia said as she turned to look at Valerie “Your welcome,” Valerie said with a smile. Valerie finished putting her clothes away while Sonia put hers away then looked at their mostly furnished room “Still gotta get a lot of stuff,” Sonia said “With time,” Valerie added then looked at Sonia and smiled “I’m glad we get to be together,” Sonia said “Wouldn’t want it any other way,” Valerie said as she moved towards Sonia and kissed. 


End file.
